


Not Alone, But I Am Lonely

by Elizabeth_Watson1895



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adoptive Mom Medda, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Jack Kelly, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Crutchie and Jack are brothers, Crutchie is a great brother, Crutchie is in High School, Davey and Jack are College Kids, Davey is in a coma, Description of Injuries, English Major Davey, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, POV Davey, POV Jack, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Poor Jack, So is Race, non-canon backstory, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Watson1895/pseuds/Elizabeth_Watson1895
Summary: When Jack was young, he and his brother Crutchie were in a car accident that killed both their parents and left Crutchie's leg messed up permanently. Jack escaped with only a scar on his chin, and the memories of that awful day. Now college-aged, Jack finds himself falling for his best friend, Davey Jacobs. When a terrible accident happens, Jack must confront his past trauma and acknowledge his own feelings before it's too late.





	1. Davey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Davey walked out of his last class of the day, scanning the sidewalk outside for a familiar head of brown hair.

 

Sure enough, on one of the benches, Jack sat sketching in a worn sketchbook. Davey smiled fondly at the sight. There was almost no free space left in the old sketchbook, but Jack kept squeezing drawings in next to old ones. Davey crept up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

 

His current drawing was of Crutchie, Jack’s brother, sitting in a tree, crutches forgotten below. He looked happy, peaceful. Jack furrowed his brow, lost in concentration.

 

“That’s beautiful, Jack,” Davey said. Jack jumped, and clutched his sketchbook to his chest.

 

“Jeez, Davey! Give a guy some warning, why don’t you?” He glared at Davey, but a smile played at the corner of his lips.

 

“Sorry,” Davey said, sitting next to him on the bench. “How was class?”

 

Jack shrugged. “The usual,” he replied. “Wanna hang out at my place?”

 

Davey nodded. “Yeah. My dad’s been in a mood lately, and it would be nice to get away.”

 

Sometimes, Davey wished he didn’t still live with his parents. But, since Davey decided to go to college in the same town his parents lived in, he lived at home to save money. It was an okay arrangement. He got a room and food for free, and he was still pretty independent. The only issue was Jack. His parents liked Jack, but it was weird to have their college-aged son’s best friend over visiting at all times. Jack, on the other hand, lived in an apartment he shared with his younger brother, Crutchie, who got along great with both of them, and also happened to be a senior in high school. So most days, they ended up at Jack’s apartment. Davey was there so often, it sometimes felt like he lived there, too.

 

“Wanna ride?” Davey asked Jack, but he shook his head like he always did. 

 

“I’ll bike.”

 

Davey had never seen Jack ride in a car unless he absolutely had to. He walked or biked everywhere he could. He’d never told Davey why, and Davey had never pushed the matter.

 

Before long, Davey pulled up to Jack’s apartment building, beating Jack by a few minutes. While he waited for Jack to arrive, he pulled out his textbook for his class on the American Novel. He wasn’t more than a few pages in when Jack knocked on his window.

 

“You know, I gave you a key for a reason,” Jack teased as Davey climbed out of the car.

 

“I still feel weird going into your place when you aren’t there,” Davey explained, shrugging. Jack nudged him with his elbow.

 

“If you moved in, it wouldn’t be just my place.” 

 

Davey just laughed, brushing off the offer. He and Jack had discussed becoming roommates, but Davey wasn’t ready for that. If he was being honest, he knew it had something to do with the fact that Jack made his heart race and his mind swirl, and he didn’t think it would be fair to Jack to move in before he’d figured all that out. 

 

Instead, they simply spent every available minute together. If Davey had class and Jack didn’t, Jack sketched outside the building while he waited for him. If Jack had class and Davey didn’t, Davey would do his homework at a nearby table. Davey spent so much time at Jack’s apartment, he’d barely have to move in if he ever actually decided to . 

 

As they walked into the apartment, Davey nudged Jack. “Hey, do you have homework?”

Jack gave a noncommittal grunt, and Davey just shook his head. 

 

“I’m guessing you do?” Jack asked. Davey nodded.

 

“I have a paper due next Tuesday, and a test a week from tomorrow, plus more reading than should be allowed,” he replied, swinging his heavy backpack onto the floor with a thump.

 

Jack laughed, and Davey immediately settled into the couch, pulling out his textbook. Jack wandered into the kitchen, making himself a snack. He plopped down next to Davey with his sketchbook. 

 

An hour passed quietly, before Jack cleared his throat.

 

“Hey, Davey?” Jack asked, almost...shyly. Davey looked at him, smiling.

 

“What, Jack?” Davey asked.

 

“So, I’s got this assignment for class about perspectives and the like, and we is supposed to try drawing from touch.”

 

“From...touch?” Davey asked, confused.

 

“Yeah,” Jack said. “You know, like apparently how blind people can recognize a person by feeling their face? We's supposed to feel someone’s face and then draw it from what we feel. And I was wondering, if you would let me do you.”

 

“Me?” Davey asked, startled. His heart started to beat faster. “I suppose.”

 

“Thanks, Dave.” Jack scooted closer.

 

“What...what do I have to do?” Davey asked.

 

“Just sit there and close your eyes.” Davey complied.

 

At first, nothing happened. Davey braced himself as he heard Jack suck in a deep breath, and then warm hands clasped both sides of his face. His heart started racing, and a leaping feeling started in his stomach.

 

Gently, Jack pulled one of his hands down alongside Davey’s cheek, brushing his jawline faintly with his fingertips. A light touch ghosted over his chin, tickling ever so slightly. Then, tenderly, Jack’s fingers brushed over his lips. Davey fought the urge to pull away, a faint smile playing in the corner of his lips. Before long, Jack moved to his nose, exploring the slope. Odd sensations flooded through him, and Davey concentrated on the beautiful feeling of Jack’s hands. The fingers barely brushed over Davey’s eyelids and then more steadily swept over his brows. Finally, the hand landed across Davey’s forehead and slid back down to his cheeks. They sat there for a moment, Jack’s hands cupping Davey’s cheeks.

 

Davey didn’t want him to ever pull away.

 

“Thank you,” Jack said quietly, pulling his hands away. Davey immediately missed the warm pressure.

 

“Could I…” Davey started. “Could I try?” he asked, opening his eyes. Jack smiled at him.

 

“Why not?” he said flippantly. Davey smiled back as Jack closed his eyes.

 

Davey put his hands on Jack’s face gently, cupping his cheeks as Jack had done. Then he closed his eyes, curious what he’d be able to feel. He started at the forehead, feeling the great sweeping expanse. His skin was cool and smooth to the touch, and Davey smiled involuntarily. His fingers traced the light frown lines between Jack’s thick eyebrows. How many times had he seen those frown lines, furrowed in anger as Jack fought for those he loved? He dusted his fingers across Jack’s eyelids, being extra careful not to hurt him. He could feel Jack’s eyes darting back and forth underneath, and he smiled at Jack’s quick eyes. They’d always been expressive. Of course they would be, even through touch. He traced his fingers over the gentle slope of his nose, then over the distinct cheekbones and faint stubble that prickled at his fingers. As he ran his fingers over Jack’s jawline, he paused at a spot that felt different.

 

He opened his eyes, wondering what he had found. A little white scar Davey had never noticed cut into Jack’s smooth jawline.

 

“What’s this from?” he asked Jack, resting the pad of his thumb against the scar lightly.

 

Jack’s eyes flew open, and he pulled away from Davey. “Just an old scar,” he said quickly, the spell immediately broken. “From when I was a kid.

 

Davey frowned, but didn’t push him. “Okay.” An uncomfortable quiet fell between them.

 

“I should probably start drawing,” Jack said, breaking the silence. “And since it’s supposed to be from touch, you probably shouldn’t be here.’

 

“Oh,” Davey said, something sinking in his stomach. “Okay, if you want me to.”

 

Something unreadable flicked through Jack’s eyes. “I do.”

 

“Okay.” Davey started gathering his stuff, part of him wanting to rush out of there and another part wanting to dawdle as long as possible. 

 

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he looked back at Jack, who had curled into a ball at the end of the couch.

 

“Jack?” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Jack didn’t turn.

 

“Is it something I said?”

 

Jack sighed heavily. “No. It’s not you. It’s just…” There was a long pause, and Davey debated going over to him, but stopped himself as Jack spoke again. “Never mind. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

Davey frowned, concern creasing his brow. “You know, if you ever want to talk about anything, I’m here for you. You know that, right?”

 

“I know.” Another long pause, and Jack pulled himself into a sitting position, looking at Davey.  “Thank you, Davey. I just...it’s just not something I wanna talk about. Ever.”

 

“Alright. If you’re sure.” Davey settled his backpack onto his shoulders. “I’m gonna leave then. You gonna be okay?”

 

Jack nodded. “I always am.”

 

Davey nodded too, but he didn’t believe him. He walked out the front door, lost in his thoughts. Jack was his best friend in the entire world. Jack understood him in a way no one else could, and Davey understood Jack. Most of the time. Sometimes, Davey wished he understood Jack better. 

 

He knew Jack’s parents had died when he was young, some sort of accident. He and his brother, Crutchie, had been sent into the foster system, and eventually had been adopted by Medda Larkin, a kind woman who loved them like her own. 

 

Still, Jack had experienced a lot of pain in his young life. Pain Davey could never understand, at least not fully. He knew Jack was happier around him, Crutchie had told him that. Davey made him happier, made him feel like he belonged. And Davey was glad he made Jack happy, but he wished Jack would let him see that other side to him more often. The side that kept Jack laying awake, long after he thought Davey was asleep. The side of him that cried when he thought Davey couldn’t see. The side him that would stare off into space, lost in thoughts he wouldn’t share when Davey asked.

 

He settled behind the wheel of his car. He worried about Jack a lot. And, even though he’d barely admitted it to himself, he cared about Jack more than he should. Jack was his best friend, yes, but it was more than that.

 

He pulled out his phone, sending Jack a quick text. “Let me know if you want to hang out later, once you’re feeling better.” He hit send, and put his phone away in his pocket as he started the engine. 

 

No, he realized, as he started to drive away from Jack’s house, Jack wasn’t just his best friend. Davey loved him.

 

As he waited for the light to turn, Davey smiled as he remembered the feeling of Jack’s fingers brushing against his skin. He had been so soft, so gentle.

 

The light turned green, and Davey rolled forward, still thinking about the way Jack’s fingers had danced across his skin, and the feeling of Jack’s face under his fingers. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even see the other car barreling through the intersection until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from the interview where Jeremy Jordan talks about how he got the scar on his chin. If you haven't seen it, he was in a car accident when he was young, and the door peeled in and hit him on the chin. Putting that together with Crutchie's leg, this was born. 
> 
> Title is a play on the Santa Fe lyrics from the movie, "I'm alone but I ain't lonely."
> 
> This will probably be between 10 and 20 chapters. I am planning on updating once a week. I have the whole thing plotted out and the first few chapters written, so hopefully I'm able to stay on schedule! If I have enough written, I may switch to twice a week, but for now, plan on a new chapter every Tuesday!
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> EW


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack continues on with his day, oblivious of what happened to Davey.

Jack was in a bad mood. It wasn’t Davey’s fault, but the whole business with his scar had brought up some nasty memories he would rather forget.

 

Once he heard the door close behind Davey, he sighed and got up off the couch. Grabbing his sketchbook, he stomped to his room and slammed the door. He threw his phone in the corner, not wanting to talk to anyone. He pulled out his old iPod he used when he wanted to be alone, and put in his earbuds.

 

Angry music started blasting through them, and before long, he had a painting in front of him, all angry reds and blacks. He didn’t really know what he was painting, but he was starting to feel better. Before long, his messy painting was done, and he pulled out his sketchbook to do his actual assignment.

 

He stared at the blank page, trying to remember how Davey’s face had felt beneath his fingers. Strong and structured. Soft and gentle. Smooth and curved. Warm. Real.

 

He sighed, rolling onto his stomach.

 

Picturing the way his fingers had sloped across Davey’s jawline, he sketched an outline of Davey’s head. It felt kinda like cheating, drawing Davey for this project. He knew every inch of Davey’s face, the exact curve of his head, the precise slope of his nose. He’d sketched him so many times, spent so long studying him. But he’d never turned a picture of Davey in to this professor, though, so he’d never know. Especially if Jack focused on what he’d have been able to feel.

 

After he had the head shape, he started with the mouth. The curve of the lips, soft and plump beneath his fingers. Slightly chapped from the cold New York air. The slight curve upward as Davey fought the urge not to smile. Jack smiled himself just thinking about it.

 

And the way Davey had run his hands over Jack’s face? Before the whole scar incident, Jack had been in heaven. He’d been so cautious, yet so sure, like Davey always was.

 

He finished sketching the mouth and moved to the nose. The exact slope would’ve been hard to find just by feeling it, but the amount of time Jack had spent studying Davey’s nose told him just the right shape. He started sketching it when a voice snapped him out of his work.

 

“Jack? Jack!” He looked up and pulled out his earbuds. His brother, Crutchie, stood in his doorway. Tears welled in the corners of Crutchie’s eyes, and he looked like he was about to be sick.

 

Jack’s heart plummeted to his stomach. Crutchie moved like he wanted to take a step forward, then decided against it. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

 

“What is it, Crutchie?” Jack asked, fear creeping into his voice.

 

Crutchie screwed up his face, trying to find the words. “Jack, there was...they just called, and….” he trailed off again. Jack frowned.

 

“Spit it out, Crutchie. What’s wrong?” He tried to ignore the panic rising in him, but it was useless.

 

“There was an accident, Jack,” Crutchie said, his face crumbling. Jack heard a rushing noise in his ears. “It’s Davey, Jack.”

 

And his world seemed to stop.

 

“It was a red light, and this other car hit him, and he’s…” Crutchie looked at him worriedly.

 

Everything spun, and he felt his knees buckle.

 

“Jack!” Crutchie said, hobbling to him. Jack couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Crutchie crouched next to him, wrapping Jack in his arms.

 

Jack couldn’t respond.

 

His brain wasn’t processing.

 

Accident.

 

Davey.

 

But Davey was fine. He’d been here less than an hour ago.

 

Unless…

 

Oh god.

 

He’d gotten into an accident driving home from Jack’s house.

 

If Jack hadn’t sent him home. If he’d insisted he’d stayed. If Jack hadn’t blown up about his stupid scar.

 

He wouldn’t be living this nightmare.

 

Oh, god.

 

What if Davey died, and the last time Jack had ever seen him they’d fought?

 

Jack couldn’t live with himself if that was true.

 

He couldn’t lose someone else.

 

Memories swirled around his brain, and a day he’d always wanted to forget filled his mind.

 

_It had been a bright and sunny day, and Charlie and Jack were riding to the park with their parents. Jack was excited because it was his first time out of a car seat, and they were celebrating with ice cream._

 

_He didn’t remember much about the crash itself, just the blinding pain that rattled through him._

 

_It all happened so suddenly his six-year-old brain could hardly process it. Something hurt, but what?_

 

_He heard screaming from outside, as though it was a long ways away. Another sound, closer by made him focus. A wailing noise._

 

_Charlie!_

 

_Jack turned his head, fighting to look at his little brother. Charlie’s face was red, streaked with tears and blood._

 

_“Charlie?” he asked._

 

_“It hurts!” the younger boy wailed._

 

_Jack turned to look for his parents. “Mommy?” he said, his voice shaking. There was no response. “Daddy?” he tried. Still nothing. He craned his neck, avoiding the sharp metal next to his face, straining to get a look at them._

 

_He finally got a look at his mother. Blood streamed out of an open wound in her head, and her eyes were shut._

 

_“Mama?” He said, panic rising. “Mommy! Wake up!”_

 

_Tears were streaming down his face, stinging something on his chin. He-_

 

“Jack?” Crutchie said, brushing his hair off his forehead. “Can you hear me?” Jack nodded. Crutchie hugged Jack to him again.

 

“Is he…” he started, in a small voice. “Is he d-” He choked on the words, unable to get them out. Crutchie seemed to understand what he was asking.

 

“He’s in the hospital,” Crutchie said, rubbing Jack’s back reassuringly. “They called you, but you weren’t answering your phone, so Sarah called me. She and their parents are heading over there now, and we can go, too. If you’re up for it.”

 

Jack immediately nodded and tried to stand, still swaying. He found himself leaning heavily on Crutchie. “I have to see him. Did they say…”

 

Crutchie shook his head. “She didn’t say anything besides that he was in a car accident and to get to the hospital with you as soon as possible,” he told him gently.

 

Jack nodded. “Okay.” He walked over to where he’d thrown his phone, opening it and scanning his notifications.

 

Two missed calls from Sarah. One missed call from Crutchie. One missed call from Medda. And, oh god.

 

“Let me know if you want to hang out later, once you’re feeling better,” from Davey. Sent the second he’d walked out the door.

 

Davey. Davey who was now in the hospital. Davey, who Jack had cast out of his home, and who hadn’t blamed Jack for it in the slightest. Davey, who, when Jack got mad at him over nothing, had checked on Jack. Jack hadn’t even bothered to check if Davey got home safely. Davey, who was too good for this world. Davey, who’d been in a car accident just like Jack and Crutchie and their parents. Jack tried to shut down the memories that came bubbling to the surface, and luckily Crutchie chose that moment to continue talking.

 

“Medda offered to drive us as soon as she gets home, but you don’t want to ride, do you?” Jack shook his head. “We’ll walk then.”

 

Jack frowned. Crutchie couldn’t bike with his leg, and walking was slow. But he couldn’t ride in a car. Not after today. Not after what had happened.

 

“Let me call Medda and tell her what we’re doing,” Crutchie said. Jack nodded again.

 

This couldn’t be real.

 

This couldn’t be happening.

 

Not to Davey.

 

Not to Jack.

 

Not again.

 

“Jack?” Crutchie asked. Jack suddenly became aware he was sitting on the floor, staring at the text from Davey. “You ready?”

 

Jack nodded silently, and he and Crutchie put on their jackets and shoes.

 

“Let’s go,” Crutchie said gently, leaning heavily on his crutch. They walked out the front door and down the stairs to the lobby, before walking into the bright afternoon sunlight.

 

It shouldn’t be this bright out, Jack thought. It should be dark, and gloomy. Not a bright, beautiful day. There’s nothing beautiful about today.

 

They didn’t get two blocks before they saw the flashing lights.

 

“God, no,” Jack said, bile rising in his throat.

 

“We should take another way,” Crutchie said, looking worriedly at the flashing lights in the distance.

 

“No,” Jack said, shaking his head. “This way is fastest.”

 

Crutchie frowned. “If you’re sure.”

 

Jack nodded, but he didn’t feel sure. Still, he and Crutchie trudged on towards the flashing lights, and further on, the hospital.

 

They reached the accident sight before Jack could even imagine what they were going to find, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at the scene straight out of his nightmares.

 

Police cars everywhere, sirens wailing. Glass everywhere. Blood on the pavement. And, worst of all, folded around a flashy red sports car, completely smashed, was Davey’s sweet little grey car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a week.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> EW


	3. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Crutchie reach the crash site, and Jack meets the guy who crashed into Davey.

Jack stared at the crash site, unable to process the sight in front of him. Davey’s car. He’d seen that car so many times. He’d been happy every time he saw it, because it meant Davey was there.

 

And now?

 

It made him want to throw up.

 

His vision blurred as tears filled his eyes. Oh, Davey...

 

Unable to hold back the memories any longer, he remembered another crash site, so similar to this one…

 

_ Sirens wailed in the distance. Jack cried for his mother, even as a police officer and an EMT arrived at the side of the car. _

 

_ “Hey, there,” one of them said. “We’re gonna get you out of here, okay?” Jack looked up at them, hopeful. _

 

_ “Why won’t my mama answer me?” he asked, sniffling. _

 

_ The officer didn’t answer his question. “Is it just you, your parents, and your brother here in the car?” he asked. _

 

_ Jack nodded. “Why won’t Mama answer?” he asked again, but they ignored him.  _

 

_ “We’re gonna get you out of here, okay?” _

 

_ Jack didn’t remember much else before they got him out of the car. They put him on a stretcher, but he sat up, taking in the entire scene. _

 

_ His family’s minivan was in pieces on the black pavement. Another car, a white pickup truck, was on its side next to it. A blood-stained door had been ripped from their minivan. His blood, he realized numbly. _

 

_ His parents both sat unmoving in the front seat of what had been their car. They looked like the zombies in the movie he’d seen a few weeks ago, the one that had given him nightmares for days. _

 

_ His parents shouldn’t look like that. It couldn’t be real. It was just another one of those nightmares. It had to be. But Jack wasn’t waking up. _

 

_ Charlie was still crying, but the strange men had managed to get him out of the car. Jack stared at the mangled mess that had been his baby brother’s leg. A jagged piece of bone stuck out of the side of his leg, and it was twisted in a way it shouldn’t have. _

 

_ The next thing Jack knew, he was inside the ambulance with Charlie, his parents forever gone from his sight. _

 

Jack hadn’t even realized he’d sat down on the sidewalk before Crutchie was pulling him to his feet.

 

“Come on, Jack, we need to keep moving.” Jack started to follow him, before he noticed a young man talking to one of the police officers.

 

Jack recognized him. Oscar Delancey. He and his brother were the biggest assholes on campus. And suddenly, Jack realized why the other car looked familiar. It was Oscar’s.

 

Anger started to boil in Jack’s stomach, and without realizing it, he stalked towards Oscar.

 

“Hey!” he yelled, shoving Oscar. Oscar stumbled back, clutching his arm as though Jack had actually hurt him the way he wanted to. “Did you do this?” he asked, brandishing an arm at the wreckage around them.

 

“Of course not,” Oscar scoffed. “I was just explaining to this kind officer how I was just minding my own business when that idiot went straight through a red light and hit me.” Jack’s vision went red as Oscar continued. “He completely wrecked my car, costing me thousands. And, he broke my arm, too.”

 

“You liar,” Jack spat. “Davey’s never run a red light in his LIFE. He ALWAYS follows the rules. Unlike you.” He was shaking now. “And you….you….you….”

 

“Jack?” Crutchie said, tugging on Jack’s arm. “Jack, don’t do this. Jack, remember Davey. We have to go to him.” Jack glared at Oscar, his fist itching to punch him. “Jack. This isn’t worth it. Davey needs you.”

 

Something settled in Jack’s stomach, and he nodded. “This isn’t over,” he vowed, but he let Crutchie tug him back to the sidewalk. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Jack heard Oscar say to the officer. Silently, he fumed, but they kept walking.  He found himself relying heavily on the quiet strength Crutchie lended him.

 

They made it out of sight of the crash site, and Jack finally felt like he could breathe again.They walked in silence for what felt like an eternity, the world still whirling around him.

 

How were people just driving and walking around like nothing had happened? Jack’s world had frozen. Why didn’t the world seem to care?

 

But they didn’t. It was only Jack’s world that had stopped. These people didn’t care about Davey. They wouldn’t miss the way his smile could light up a room, his quiet intelligence, his beautiful voice. The way his hair curled on his forehead when he got sweaty. The way his eyes would light up when he saw Jack. The way he could talk about anything like it was important. The way he made Jack’s whole world mean something. They would never know what they were missing. What Jack was missing.

 

Jack stopped himself. He couldn’t think like that. Davey wasn’t dead. He wasn’t. He was alive. He would make it. He had to. 

 

Then, the hospital loomed in front of him, and his breath vanished as though someone had punched him in the gut.

 

“Crutchie?” he said, his voice tiny. “What if...what if he don’t make it?’

 

“He will.” Crutchie frowned, but he looked certain. Much more certain than Jack felt.

 

“How do you know?” Jack asked.

 

“I don’t. But Davey needs us to believe in him, so we will.”

 

As Jack stared at the looming hospital, Crutchie’s hand slipped into his, giving it a tight squeeze. Jack smiled at him, and Crutchie’s words echoed in Jack’s head.

 

Believe in him. Believe in Davey. Jack had always believed in Davey. And Davey, unlike the rest of the world, had always seemed to believe in him. 

 

Davey, who was inside that hospital.

 

And all of a sudden, Jack had to see him. He couldn’t stand out there, wondering any longer. 

 

Dropping Crutchie’s hand, he started sprinting towards the door. He heard Crutchie limping along behind him, but he couldn’t stop. He barreled through the door, running to the lobby desk.

 

“I have to see Davey Jacobs, please!” he practically shouted.

 

“Jack?” a voice behind him said. He turned, and saw Davey’s sister, Sarah, standing there.

 

Her eyes were red and puffy, and she clutched a crumpled Kleenex in her hand. Her parents and younger brother, Les, sat in the hard plastic chairs behind her. She still wore her waitress uniform, clearly having rushed here straight from work.

 

“Sarah!” he exclaimed. “How is he? I have to see him.”

 

“You can’t,” she sniffled. Jack frowned, and opened his mouth to argue. “None of us can. He’s in surgery, and we just have to wait and see.”

 

Crutchie hobbled through the door as Jack sank into one of the hard waiting room chairs. He saw the look on Jack’s face, and just sat silently down next to him. 

 

Jack closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears that still threatened to fall.

 

Come on, Davey, he thought. Come on. Don’t leave me. Not now. Not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's getting interesting!
> 
> Today's my birthday and I have way too much homework so this is the only fun thing I'm doing today. So yay here this is! Please tell me what you thought! :)
> 
> EW


	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the others sit in the hospital waiting room, desperately awaiting news of Davey's condition.

Jack had never known this kind of agony before. The wondering, the waiting. It was the worst feeling in the world. He felt stuck. Useless. It kept Jack constantly moving, trying to fight the suffocating feeling of knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to help Davey. The dread and uncertainty rattled around in his brain, and he could think of nothing else.

 

Not knowing was the worst. The thought of Davey dying terrified him, but it had to be better to know, right?

 

Now that he thought about it, maybe he didn’t want to know. Maybe he wanted to forever pretend that Davey was alright, that he just wasn’t with Jack.

 

No. That was worse. He had to know.

 

His mind wandered back to his last hospital waiting room.

 

_ His chin bandaged and the rest of him thoroughly checked, Jack was released into the sterile white waiting room with the hard plastic chairs. There was no one waiting for him. _

 

_ That was when a strange woman in a black suit walked up to him. “Jack Kelly?” she asked. He nodded uncertainly. “I’m Hannah Baker. You’ll be waiting with me while we wait for your brother to get out of surgery.”  _

 

_ Jack frowned. “Where’s my mom and dad?” he asked. _

 

_ Hannah pursed her lips. “I’m so sorry, Jack. There isn’t an easy way to tell you this. Your parents were both killed in the crash.” _

 

_ Jack blinked. Dead. _

 

_ “Charlie?” he heard himself asking. _

 

_ “Your brother will be fine. He hurt his leg pretty badly, but they’re pretty sure he’ll make it.” _

 

_ “Okay,” he replied.  _

 

_ That was the last thing he said until Charlie came out of surgery. He didn’t cry. He didn’t do anything. Jack just sat down on one of the plastic chairs and stared at the floor.  _

 

_ There were dots on the floor, little specks. He played a game with himself, connecting them into pictures. There was a flower by his right foot. A little ways away, he saw a face. _

 

_ He didn’t look at the face. If he thought about faces, all he could see was his mama’s, blank and bloody. _

 

He never wanted to see Davey’s face like that.

 

Crutchie, sitting next to him, must’ve realized what he was thinking about, because he reached over and grabbed Jack’s hand reassuringly.

 

Jack smiled at him, thanking him silently. 

 

Dear God, he thought. If you’re out there, please listen to me. Let Davey live. Please. I...I can’t go on without him. I can’t. Please, God. Please. Bring him back to me. I know I don’t deserve him. I know the world doesn’t deserve him. But don’t take him from us yet. He’s so young. He’s got so much potential. 

 

Don’t make me live in a world where Davey isn’t there.

 

His cheeks were wet before he even knew he was crying.

 

“Jack?” Sarah said, coming to sit next to him. “You okay?”

 

“Me?” he asked. “Davey’s the one in the hospital, why do you care how I am?”

 

Sarah laughed, but her eyes were sad. “We can’t help Davey by worrying about him. You I can help. I know how hard this must be for you”

 

“For me?” Jack asked. “He’s your brother. I should be asking you that. I’s just a friend.”

 

“You know that’s not true,” she said, shaking her head. “You were never just a friend.”

 

Jack just looked at her.

 

“You don’t get it, do you?” she said, shaking her head. “Before you, Davey didn’t really have friends. Oh, sure, he had people he was friendly with. People liked him. But there was never anyone like you. When you came crashing into our lives, Davey became someone different. You brought out a side of him the rest of us had never seen.”

 

“I-” Jack was struck dumb. “I…”

 

“And we all know how much Davey means to you.” She shrugged. “We’d have to be blind not to.”

 

Jack smiled painfully at the floor.

After a long pause, Sarah spoke again. “So, you okay?”

 

“No,” Jack admitted. “But what else can I be?”

 

Sarah nodded. “Yeah. I understand.”

 

They fell into another uneasy silence.

 

“I called Race and the others,” Crutchie said, breaking the silence. “They’re on their way.”

 

“That’s good,” Jack said.

 

He stared at the floor for a minute, and suddenly he just couldn’t sit still anymore. He had to do something. He jumped to his feet and looked around, his eyes landing on the coffee machine.

 

“Anyone else want coffee?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before he bounded over, filling himself a cup. 

 

He sat back down with the scalding cup, sipping at it. Before long, it was gone, and he was up and got another one.

 

Three cups later, his hands were starting to shake. When he got up to get another, Crutchie stopped him.

 

“Jack, I think you’ve had enough,” he said quietly.

 

Jack shook his head. “I can’t just sit there. I have to do something, or I’ll start thinking and-” he cut himself off, shaking his head.

 

Crutchie nodded, seeming to think for a moment, before limping to the front desk. He whispered something to the lady sitting there, and she nodded and handed him a pencil and a pad of paper.

 

Crutchie walked back over to Jack, handing him the pencil and paper. “Here,” he said. “Draw something.”

 

Jack stared at the paper in front of him, curling the pencil in his still shaking fingers. Crutchie seemed to notice.

 

“Are you hungry? You should really eat,” he said.

 

Jack ignored him, still staring at the paper. Almost without thinking, he moved the pencil across the paper. The world buzzing around him disappeared as he focused on the graphite smearing across the white paper.

 

An hour later, he had a finished drawing. A simple pencil sketch of Davey, like the one he’d been working on. He stared at the face. There was an emptiness behind the eyes that lacked the real Davey’s light. All he wanted was to see that warm light again, focused on him.

 

“That’s beautiful,” Crutchie said. 

 

“Crutchie?” Jack said in a small voice.

 

“Yeah, Jack?”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“I know, Jack. We all are. There’s nothing we can do but wait.”

 

“I just...I just wish I could see him, ya know?” he said, sighing. “Do you remember the last time? When it was you in there?” he asked.

 

Crutchie looked at him, shocked. “You’ve...you’ve never talked about it before.”

 

“I guess...I guess I can’t avoid it anymore,” Jack said, burying his head in his hands. “When it was you, I was so young. They kept telling me you were alive, and Mom and Dad were dead, but I hadn’t seen any of you in days, and I was just alone.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “I didn’t want to be alone.”

 

“You’re not alone this time,” Crutchie said, putting an arm around Jack’s shoulders. Jack smiled hollowly.

 

“You’re right.” There was a long pause. “I just...I can’t lose Davey.”

 

Crutchie didn’t respond to that, and Jack knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t promise Jack he wouldn’t lose Davey, couldn’t reassure him until they knew something.

 

Anything.

 

Jack was interrupted from his thoughts by the arrival of Race, half a dozen other boys in tow.

 

“Jack!” Race called, looking worried. “Any word?”

 

Jack shook his head wordlessly.

 

“He went into surgery three hours ago, and we haven’t heard anything,” Crutchie elaborated. 

 

“What does that mean?” Elmer asked, looking concerned. 

 

“We don’t know,” Jack answered. “We don’t know.”

 

He buried his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter will be Crutchie's POV!
> 
> EW


	5. Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie worries about Jack as they all wait anxiously for any news. Race and the other boys have questions.

Crutchie had seen Jack upset plenty of times before. He’d always been able to calm him down, been able to comfort him. But today, waiting for Davey to get out of surgery, waiting to see if Davey was even alive, or if the unthinkable had happened, Crutchie had never felt so useless.

 

Jack was currently pacing back and forth, refusing to talk to the other boys. The sheer agony on his face was painful to see.

 

“So what actually happened?” Race asked Jack.

 

“He was in a car accident,” Crutchie explained, when Jack didn’t respond.

 

Race opened his mouth to respond, but just then, a doctor came through the double doors, and everyone turned in expectation.

 

“Mary Williams?” the doctor said, and everyone settled back into their seats, disappointed murmurs echoing through the room.

 

“But wait,” Race said, turning back to Jack. “Wasn’t Davey with you? Why was he driving anywhere?” Race asked. Jack’s face just crumpled, and he collapsed back into one of the chairs. Crutchie shot Race a look, and went over to check on Jack.

 

“Hey. You know it’s not your fault, right?” Crutchie asked.

 

Jack shook his head. “He wouldn’t have been out driving then if I hadn’t kicked him out. I just...”

 

“You kicked him out?” Crutchie asked in surprise.

 

Jack nodded. “He noticed my scar, and I just couldn’t...and now...It just….”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“But If I hadn’t-”

 

“No,” Crutchie said, cutting him off. “You can’t think like that. If you didn’t send him home, if Davey hadn’t come over to hang out in the first place, if you and Davey had never been friends, if Davey had gone to college somewhere else, if Davey had never come to Manhattan. If you start going down that road, there’s too many hypotheticals. You didn’t hit Davey’s car. It’s not your fault.”

 

“You’re right. It’s Oscar Delancey’s fault,” Jack growled. “If I wasn’t waiting to hear about Davey….I….I….” He clenched and unclenched his fists, his hands shaking.

 

“Jack, have you eaten anything?” Crutchie asked. Jack shook his head. “I’m gonna get you something, okay?” Jack nodded silently.

 

Crutchie sighed, limping over towards the sign that pointed towards the cafeteria.

 

“Hey, Crutch!” Race called, running after him. Jojo and Finch followed, all of them looking worried.

 

“What’s up with Jack?” Race asked, catching up to him. Crutchie shrugged as they kept walking.

 

“It’s Davey, Race. You know how Jack is about Davey.” Crutchie shook his head helplessly. Davey had always been special to Jack in a way no one else could understand. “And it’s a car accident, and you know what happened to our parents.”

 

“How are you doing, Crutchie?” Jojo asked, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Me?” Crutchie asked. Jojo nodded.

 

“Jack is worrying about Davey, and you’re worrying about Jack, so you need someone to worry about you,” Jojo explained. “That’s our job.” Finch nodded in agreement.

 

Crutchie smiled. “Thanks, guys. That means a lot.”

 

“And this is scary for all of us, since it’s Davey. You don’t have to just worry about Jack. You’re allowed to be worried about Davey, too.”

 

“And you were in an accident, too,” Finch added, frowning at Crutchie’s, well, crutch.

 

Crutchie shook his head. “It’s easier not to. If I just focus on Jack, I don’t have to think about it.” The other boys exchanged a look, and Crutchie ignored them.

 

They reached the cafeteria, and Crutchie got in line.

 

“I heard Jack say something about Oscar Delancey. Is it true he’s the one who hit Davey?” Race asked.

 

“Not according to Oscar,” Crutchie spat, shaking his head. “But yeah. He hit Davey’s car from the side, completely smashed it.”

 

“Wait, you saw it?” Jojo asked, eyes wide. Crutchie shook his head.

 

“No. Jack and I walked by the crash site on our way here. The cars were still there, and so was Oscar.”

 

Race whistled. “Geez. How did Jack not punch the bastard?”

 

Crutchie laughed humorlessly. “It came close. It was only the fact that he needed to see Davey that stopped him.”

 

“If Jack doesn’t punch him, I just might myself,” Race said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Don’t,” Crutchie said, shaking his head. “You’ll just make things worse. We need to focus on Davey. Oscar’s a careless asshole, but going after him doesn’t help Davey.”

 

Race just scoffed, but he dropped it.

 

Crutchie reached the front of the line. “I’ll take, um, six turkey sandwiches?” he said. Jack, him, Sarah, Les, and Davey’s parents. “You guys want anything?” he asked the boys behind him. They shook their heads.

 

“Nah, we was eating when you called us.”

 

Crutchie nodded, and thanked the cashier as they handed him the sandwiches. The boys in tow, he hobbled back to the waiting room.

 

God, everyone looked terrible. Davey’s mom was crying, her head buried in her husband’s shoulder. His face was set stoically, but Crutchie could tell he was terrified. Sarah’s eyes were red and puffy, and she stared straight ahead at nothing. Les snuggled into her lap, looking like a lost puppy. The other boys milled around, looking confused mostly.

 

And Jack? Just looking at Jack broke Crutchie’s heart.

 

His face was twisted as he stared at the floor, his new drawing crumpled in his hands.

 

“Any news?” Crutchie asked quietly. Jack just shook his head.

 

“No,” Sarah managed. “Still nothing.”

 

Crutchie nodded and sank into the seat next to Jack. “Here,” he said, handing him one of the sandwiches. Jack took it wordlessly.

 

Crutchie passed out the rest of the sandwiches before returning to Jack, who still hadn’t touched his.

 

“You need to eat,” he said, motioning at the sandwich. Jack slowly unwrapped it and took a tiny bite, swallowing it as though it pained him.

 

“Can’t,” Jack replied.

 

“Jack, you have to. You won’t do Davey any good if you pass out from hunger.”

 

“I’m a long ways from doing that,” Jack objected, but he took another bite. Crutchie patted his arm gratefully.

 

A long silence stretched between them, punctuated by the other boys whispering to each other. “I just want to see him,” Jack said finally.

 

“Of course you do,” Crutchie said, feeling like a broken record. “You’ll be able to soon, I’m sure.”

 

“What if I don’t? What if I never get to see him again? They never let me see Mom and Dad again,” Jack said, his voice tiny.

 

Crutchie felt his heart break. “They didn’t?”

 

“No. You remember that, don’t you?” Crutchie shook his head.

 

“I wasn’t even four, Jack. I don’t remember much at all. I remember the pain, and the blood, and the hospital. I remember part of the funeral. But I don’t remember any details, not anymore.”

 

Jack stared at him. “God, that must be nice.” Crutchie froze.

 

“Nice?” he repeated. “Jack, I can’t remember our parents. There’s nothing nice about that.”

 

Jack shook his head. “You don’t know what it’s like, remembering that day. I can’t get them out of my head. I don’t want to remember any of it, but I can’t escape it. You’re lucky.”

 

Crutchie got up suddenly. “I need some air,” he said.

 

He knew Jack didn’t mean it, but it hurt for him to say it was better not to remember their parents. He had nothing to remind him of his parents except Jack and a fuzzy memory of someone holding him. And for Jack to call Crutchie’s biggest regret “lucky” hurt deeper than he cared to admit.

 

“Crutchie, wait,” Jack said. “I’m sorry. It’s just...I would give anything to forget that day.”

 

“Me, too,” Crutchie admitted. “But not to forget them.”

 

Jack groaned. “But it’s impossible to remember them without remembering...that.” Jack spit the last word, shuddering.

 

“But if we forget them, it’s just like losing them all over again,” Crutchie said softly. “If we remember, they’re still with us.”

 

Jack just shook his head. “It would be so much easier to forget. Pretend it never happened. Pretend they never existed.”

 

What about Davey? Crutchie thought. If this doesn’t go the way we hope, will you try to forget about him, too? Crutchie couldn’t watch Jack revert back to who he’d been before Davey. Unreachable.

 

“I can’t….I can’t go through that again,” Jack said finally.

 

“Davey means a lot to you, doesn’t he?” Crutchie asked.

 

“Of course he does. He’s my best friend,” Jack said, shaking his head.

 

Crutchie smiled. “It’s more than that though, isn’t it?”

 

Jack just shrugged.

  
At that moment, a doctor came out into the waiting room, and everyone leapt to their feet. “Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs?” the man asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm increasing to posting twice a week now because I have most of the story written out! So expect future chapters on Tuesdays and Saturdays until it's complete.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> EW


	6. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor comes with news of Davey's condition.

A doctor walked into the waiting room, and Jack immediately leapt to his feet. “Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs?” the man asked.

 

“That’s us,” Davey’s dad said, him and his wife standing.

 

Jack’s heart hammered in his chest. This was it.

 

“David’s out of surgery, if you would come with us?” Mr. Jacobs nodded, and he and his wife, Esther, walked out of the waiting room, the door swinging shut behind them.

 

Jack stared at the door. Davey was behind that door. Not dead. Right? He couldn’t be dead. They would have led with that, wouldn’t they?

 

Unless he was braindead.

 

Oh god.

 

Not Davey. Not his beautiful brain.

 

He was vaguely aware of someone pulling on his arm, and he looked down to see Crutchie.

 

“Not long now,” he reassured him.

 

“But why...shouldn’t they have told all of us?” Jack asked.

 

“They told us he’s out of surgery,” Crutchie said optimistically. “That’s a good thing, right?”

 

“Then why’d he look so worried, Crutch?” Jack asked, running a hand through his hair. “Why the hell don’t we know anything?”

 

He turned, and noticed Sarah and Les still sitting in the waiting room. “And what’s they still doing here? I get it, I ain’t family, but they is! Why can’t they know?”

 

“Rule is two visitors at a time,” Sarah said lightly, shrugging.

 

“Bull,” Jack said, shaking his head. “That’s complete-”

 

“Jack,” Crutchie said. “We don’t know anything. It won’t be long now. He’s out of surgery. Hold on to that.”

 

Out of surgery. Out of surgery. That was a good thing.

 

_When Charlie came out of surgery, Jack wasn’t sure he’d ever been as happy in his entire life._

 

_“You can see him,” they told him._

 

_Jack went running to the room, and stopped short when he saw his little brother. His tiny face was covered in scratches, and his entire right leg was in a stark white cast, attached to some bar above the bed._

 

_And Jack just wanted to run away. But then his baby brother opened his eyes and smiled at Jack, and Jack knew he couldn’t leave._

 

_“Hiya, Charlie,” he said._

 

_“Jack,” Charlie said._

 

_“You ain’t gonna leave me, are you?” Jack asked, crossing to his bed._

 

_“Never,” Charlie vowed, and Jack wrapped him in a bear hug._

 

Never, Jack thought, looking at the not-such-a-baby-anymore brother next to him.

 

“Thank you, Crutchie,” Jack said, slinging his arm around him. “You’ve always been there for me.”

 

“What are brothers for?” Crutchie asked, smiling at Jack. It was the same smile that tiny boy with the broken leg gave him, and Jack’s heart broke all over again.

 

Crutchie came back to him.

 

Davey would, too.

 

Right?

 

“Hey, Jack!” Race said. “Wanna play a card game?”

 

“Not really in the mood, Race,” Jack said, crossing his arms. “Or did you forget why we’re here?”

 

“I’m tryin’ to distract you, dummy,” Race replied. “You really think I’m that stupid I could forget something like that? Sitting around moping ain’t helping anyone.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and collapsed back into a chair.

 

“Race does have a point, though,” Crutchie said mildly, looking at Jack. “If you keep sitting here doing nothing, you’ll drive yourself crazy.”

 

“Ever considered that I want to?” Jack asked.

 

“No, you don’t,” Crutchie dismissed, continuing. “We should do something, while we wait to hear.”

 

“We shouldn’t hafta wait!” Jack exploded. “They know. So why won’t they tell us?”

 

“There has to be a reason,” Sarah pointed out.

 

“Exactly!” Jack said. “And the fact that they won’t tell us scares me. Honestly! It terrifies me. What if something’s wrong? What if he’s braindead, and they’re in there, making the decision to pull the plug and we don’t know nothing, don’t get no say!”

 

“They wouldn’t do that,” Sarah said quietly. “They’d let us say goodbye.”

 

“Then why won’t they tell us?” Jack said.

 

“We just have to wait and find out.”

 

Jack shook his head, his eyes wide with panic. “I….I can’t do this. You don’t understand,” he snapped. Sarah recoiled.

 

“Uh, Jack?” Race said, staring at him. “That’s kind of an asshole thing to say. She’s his _sister_?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jack said, but Race cut him off.

 

“Look, Jack, we all know you’re upset, but that doesn’t mean you get to take it out on us,” Race continued, shaking his head. “We love you, but not that much.”

 

“What Race is trying to say is, remember you’re not the only one who loves Davey,” Crutchie said lightly.

 

Jack closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He knew they were right. He was being silly, he was being rude. But it was just so hard to care about anything when Davey was...was...was on the other side of that door, so close, yet out of reach.

 

“I’m sorry, Sarah,” he said, letting out a heavy sigh. “I didn’t mean that.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” she said, shaking her head. “And you’re right, I don’t understand how you’re feeling. But then you have to realize you don’t understand how I’m feeling.”

 

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded. “Alright.”

 

“Thank you,” she said. “Now, I don’t know about anybody else, but I would love to play a game to get my mind off this. Anybody got any ideas?”

 

Jack shook his head and turned away. He picked up the piece of paper he’d discarded on the seat next to him. He uncrumpled it, and stared at the face of Davey, who stared back at him.

 

God, he was pathetic.

 

“Sarah?” Mr. Jacob’s voice came from the doorway. “Les?” Both kids stood, staring at their father with a mixture of fear and hope. “Do you want to come see him?”

 

Before Jack could react, they were at the door. “Wait!” he called. “Is he okay?” Mr. Jacobs didn’t respond, just ushered his other children through the door.

 

“I’ll tell you,” Sarah whispered over her shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Jack said, collapsing again to his chair.

 

“Jack?” Crutchie said.

 

“It can’t be good, can it?” Jack said to the open air. “If it was good, they’d have told all of us. We’d be celebrating.”

 

“You don’t know how bad it is.”

 

“No, but it can’t be good! And why won’t they tell me? Tell us? Don’t we have a right to know, as his friends?”

 

“Sure, but they’re family. Maybe they need some time.”

 

“They’ve had some time. We’re going crazy out here.”

 

“ _You’re_ going crazy out here,” Crutchie corrected. “But yes, the rest of us want to know, too.”

 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Jack said, and marched up to the desk. “Can you tell me about Davey Jacobs?”

 

“I’m sorry,” the receptionist told him. “If you’re not family, I can’t disclose that.”

 

“Not family,” Jack scoffed. “We’re closer than he and his father ever were. Don’t that count for nothing?”

 

“No.” Mr. Jacobs arrived in the doorway. “It doesn’t. Because you aren’t his family. We are.”

 

“How is he?” Jack begged, unable to stop himself. “Please. I have to know.”

 

“You insult me, then you expect me to just tell you?” Mr. Jacobs asked. “You’ve got some nerve.”

 

“Please,” Jack said, his voice small. “Tell me.”

 

“He’s alive,” Mr. Jacobs said shortly. “He’s in a coma.”

 

Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnd he's alive!
> 
> Poor Jack.
> 
> As always, please tell me what you thought!
> 
> EW


	7. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having found out Davey's condition, Jack finally gets to visit him.

Davey was alive. Davey was alive. Jack kept repeating that to himself, over, and over. He was alive.

 

Yet, as much as he wanted to focus on the fact that Davey was alive, the word “coma” floated through his head just as much, threatening to take him over.

 

In a coma. What did that mean? Would he come out of it? Was that just another way of saying he was braindead, that he was only alive for now?

 

Jack didn’t know. He’d never been interested in medical stuff, and now he wished he had. What did that MEAN?

 

“He’s in a coma,” Mr. Jacobs repeated. “They’re not sure if he’ll wake up. And even if he does, he may not be the same. We just don’t know. All we can do is wait.”

 

Jack nodded numbly. “Can I see him?” 

 

“It’s only two visitors at a time. Sarah and Les are with him now. When they come out, you can.”

 

“Okay,” Jack said. He made his way back to his seat, and sank down into it.

 

Davey was alive. But he was in a coma, and who knows if he would wake up? The thought terrified Jack. Mr. Jacobs had said Davey may not be the same, but Jack wouldn’t mind that. As long as Davey came back to him, he could handle anything. He would never give up on Davey, even if it wasn’t his Davey.

 

“You doing okay?” Crutchie asked him.

 

Jack shrugged. “He’s alive.”

 

“He’s alive,” Crutchie repeated. “That’s what’s important.”

 

Jack’s phone buzzed with a text from Sarah.

 

“Alive. In a coma.”

 

Jack sent back a response. “i know your dad told me”

 

He paused, tempted to ask how much longer she’d be in there. No, Davey was her brother. She should visit him in peace.

 

Sarah, seeming to read his mind, sent him another text. “Okay. We’ll be just a minute yet, then you can see him.”

 

What would he look like? Jack’s mind conjured up horrifying images. Davey’s face smashed in, blood everywhere, his entire body covered in casts like Crutchie’s leg.

 

It didn’t matter, he told himself. If it was Davey, that was all that mattered.

 

It still mattered.

 

He wanted to see his Davey’s face, see his soft hair, his beautiful, gentle hands. He wanted to be able to see all of him, know that he was still there, still with him.

 

“So it’s only two at a time?” Race asked. Crutchie responded before Jack could.

 

“Yeah. So figure out who wants to go in what order. Jack’s next.” Crutchie lowered his voice, probably trying to prevent Jack from hearing, but Jack still heard every word. “We may want to go one at a time. I don’t think Jack will leave for a while.”

 

Crutchie was right. Jack never wanted to leave Davey’s side once he was there.

 

The door swung open, and Sarah came out, Les clutching her hand. Both of their faces were stained with tears.

 

Jack shot to his feet. 

 

Sarah smiled sadly at him. “You can visit him now, Jack. Room 317. It’s down the hall on the left.”

 

“Want me to come with you?” Crutchie asked, and Jack nodded. He didn’t wait for Crutchie as he raced through the doors and and was down the hall in an instant. He reached the door marked 317, and he paused, taking a deep breath. 

 

He turned the handle, and peered into the room. 

 

Davey.

 

It was Davey.

 

His eyes were closed, and he was hooked up to too many machines. Bruises were sprinkled across his face and arms, varying shades of deepening purples. His head was wrapped in sterile white bandages, and one of his arms was in a white cast like Crutchie’s.

 

But it was Davey. 

 

His dark, curly hair was still there. He still had the same sloping jawline. His nose was bruised, but the same slope he’d felt earlier was there. His beautiful, sweet eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful. 

 

It was his Davey.

 

Jack crossed the room cautiously, kneeling on the floor next to his bed. He wanted nothing more than to touch him, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“Davey,” he breathed.

 

He stared at Davey’s chest, lightly rising and falling. Breathing. Alive.

 

He closed his eyes and offered a quick thanks to God. Keep him alive, he thought. He opened his eyes, staring at Davey’s battered face. 

 

Crutchie appeared in the doorway. “You okay, Jack?” Jack nodded wordlessly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“He’s alive,” he choked out. Crutchie smiled sadly.

 

Cautiously, Jack reached out a hand, cupping Davey’s bruised cheek. “Hiya, Davey,” he said quietly. “I know you might not be able to hear me, but hang in there, would ya? For me?”

 

There was no response, but Jack didn’t expect one. 

 

Davey seemed so small, so helpless, just lying there like that. Jack wanted nothing more than to gather him close to his chest, to protect him from the rest of the world. He wanted to hold him close and never let him go.

 

But he couldn’t. Not without hurting Davey further.

 

He’d had the same problem with Crutchie, more than ten years ago.

 

_ “You ain’t gonna leave me, are you?” Jack asked, crossing to Charlie’s bed. _

 

_ “Never,” Charlie vowed, and Jack wrapped him in a bear hug. _

 

_ “Ow!” Charlie screamed, and Jack recoiled. _

 

_ “Whadda do?” he asked, frowning. _

 

_ “It hurts!” the tiny boy wailed. Jack looked around, panicking. _

 

_ “I didn’t mean to, Charlie, I’m sorry!” he said. _

 

_ “He’s very bruised,” the nurse explained. “You need to be gentle with him while he heals.” _

 

_ “I will,” Jack said, and looked back at his little brother. “I’m sorry, Charlie. I didn’t mean to. I won’t hurt you again, I promise.” _

 

_ “I know,” Charlie sniffled. “I love you, Jack.” _

 

_ “Love you, too, Charlie,” Jack said, resting his head on the side of the bed. Charlie flung an arm around his neck. _

 

_ “Stay with me,” Charlie whispered. _

 

_ “I ain’t leaving,” Jack replied. _

 

Jack stared back at the hospital bed before him. It was Davey in it now, not Crutchie. Davey, unlike Crutchie, wasn’t out of the woods yet. 

 

Jack rested his other hand gently on top of Davey’s chest, feeling the faint rise and fall, the steady beat of his heart. Alive.

 

Davey was here. Davey was alive. And Jack was with him.

 

And yet, being so close to Davey, Jack had never missed him more.

 

“Stay with me, Davey,” he murmured. “I ain’t leaving ya. You’re gonna get through this, I know it. You’re the strongest person I know. And when you do, Imma be right here, waiting for ya.” He buried his head into the hospital bed.

 

His heart yearned for Davey to say something back, but he knew it was hopeless. He longed to hear Davey’s voice, reassuring him that everything would be okay, that he would always be there if Jack needed him.

 

But now he wasn’t, and Jack needed him, more than anything. 

 

“I wish I was as strong as you is, Davey,” he whispered, his voice muffled. “But I ain’t. I can’t live without you, I just can’t.”

 

He opened his eyes and looked at Davey again. Light as anything, he reached up a hand and brushed Davey’s hair off his forehead. “Oh, Davey.”

 

The rest of the world seemed to fall away as Jack sat, memorizing and rememorizing Davey’s face. 

 

“I’s with you,” he murmured, over and over. “I’m here, don’t worry. I’ll always be here, Davey. I ain’t never leaving you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's this!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if you haven't listened to the new recording of Jeremy Jordan singing "Her Embrace," do yourself a favor and go listen to it. It's beautiful. 
> 
> EW


	8. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is visited by family, and he confronts his own feelings.

Jack was faintly aware of Crutchie leaving the room, and the door opening again, and someone else coming in. He didn’t bother to look up.

 

“Jack, sweetie,” a voice said behind him. He turned, and saw his adoptive mom Medda standing in the doorway. She looked at him sadly, and then just opened her arms. He ran to her, collapsing against her.

 

“Oh, honey,” she said, enveloping him in her strong arms. 

 

Jack’s shoulders shook, and his breath came in ragged. “Medda,” he said, his voice shaking and catching. “I, I just...I...I’m so...so scared,” he managed, gasping.

 

“I know, Jack.” She patted his back reassuringly, making small circles as more sobs racked his body. He cried, and cried, until his face was wet but no new tears came. His body still shuddered with each breath, and Medda just held him, breathing gently, rocking him back and forth like an baby.

 

“I just, I just don’t know what, what I’d do,” he got out. 

 

“You’re so strong, Jack,” Medda said. “You can get through this and whatever comes next.”

 

“I don’t want to,” he admitted.

 

“No one does,” she said, petting his hair gently. “But no matter what, you’re not alone.” Jack buried his head into her shoulder. “You’ve got me. You’ve got Crutchie. You’ve got Race, and Albert, and Elmer, and all those boys out there. You never have to be alone if you don’t want to be.”

 

“But what if-” Jack started, but couldn’t finish.

 

“Focus on the right now, not what might happen,” Medda said. “Davey is alive. He’s right here.” She squeezed Jack tightly, and released him. “See?” she said, leading him towards the bed. They stood next to it, staring down at Davey, who lay there, just breathing. 

 

“Davey’s still here,” she said, wrapping her arms around him again. “All we can do is hope.”

 

An ache settled behind Jack’s eyes, and he was distinctly thirsty. His eyelids drooped, and he fought a wave of exhaustion.

 

Medda noticed. “Do you want to go home and get some sleep?” she asked.

 

He shook his head. “I don’t want to leave him. I can’t.”

 

“Alright.” She examined him. “You still need to take care of yourself, Jack. Promise me you’ll eat, and you’ll sleep.”

 

“I promise,” Jack agreed. 

 

“Thank you, Jack,” Medda said. “We all care about you, you know that, right?”

 

“I know,” Jack said.

 

It’s just hard to care about me, when Davey’s...when Davey’s like _ that _ , he thought. 

 

“If I send Crutchie in with food in an hour, will you eat it?” Medda asked.

 

Jack nodded. Medda smiled, and then moved as if to go.

 

“Don’t leave me,” Jack said quickly. “Please.”

 

“Oh, honey. I won’t leave if you don’t want me to.”

 

“Can we just...sit for a bit?” he asked. She nodded, and sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. Jack immediately curled up on her lap, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

He used to sit with his mama like this. It was his favorite way to sleep, curled up on her lap, head on her shoulder. And she would sit still for hours, not moving so that he would sleep. It was peaceful. Jack felt safe.

 

He’d been too old for it by the time Medda adopted them. Too big, too lanky, too inhibited. Still, about a year after she’d adopted them, on a particularly bad day, Jack had just curled up into her lap. Medda sat there and held him for hours without saying anything. That was when he realized she understood him. 

 

He didn’t do it often, but when things were bad, Medda was always there for him. She knew he didn’t need much, just to be held by his mom. She was never going to be his mama, but Medda had become his mom. 

 

His breathing slowed, and Medda pressed a protective kiss to his cheek.  

 

What must have been at least an hour passed, and Jack felt the calmest he had in ages. Finally, Medda stirred.

 

“I do have to get back to the theatre,” Medda said apologetically. “There’s a show tonight, and I-”

 

“It’s okay,” Jack said, crawling off of her. “I’m fine.”

 

“I’ve told Crutchie to call me if anything changes, or if you guys need me. You do the same, okay?” she said, staring at him intently. He nodded.

 

She wrapped him in another fierce hug. “We’re all here for you, Jack. You’re not alone.”

 

No, I’m not, he thought as she walked through the door. I’m not alone.

 

Then why the hell did he feel so lonely?

 

Crutchie poked his head in the door.

 

“Hey, Jack. I just saw Medda leaving. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, thanks Crutchie,” Jack said. “I’m fine.”

 

“You need to eat. I’ll go get you something from the cafeteria, okay?”

 

Jack nodded wordlessly. Crutchie ducked out, and Jack refocused on Davey.

 

The steady beeping of the heart monitor filled the room, and Jack watched Davey’s chest rise, and fall. Rise, and fall. He matched his own breathing subconsciously. 

 

In, and out. 

 

Rise, and fall. 

 

The pressing feeling behind his eyes returned, and his eyelids drooped. He lowered his head to the side of the bed.

 

Gently, he reached out and took Davey’s hand in his. The warmth of his skin was comforting, and a faint smile played on Jack’s lips.

 

In, and out.

 

Davey.

 

In, and out. In, and….

 

His eyes shut, and Jack drifted off to sleep. 

 

*****

“Jack?” Crutchie’s voice startled Jack awake.

 

“Huh?” he said, still clutching Davey’s hand. He frowned at Crutchie, who stood in the doorway, holding a plate of nondescript pasta.

 

“You were crying out in your sleep. It sounded like you were having a nightmare.”

 

“Living one, more like,” Jack muttered. Crutchie furrowed his brow, concerned. 

 

“I got you some pasta. Figured it had to be better than the sandwiches.”

 

“Thanks,” Jack said, taking it from him. He settled into one of the plastic chairs, stabbing some of it with the fork. 

 

He wasn’t hungry, but the way Crutchie was looking at him gave him the feeling he wasn’t going to get out of eating at least part of it. He shoveled some in his mouth, swallowing the bland, lukewarm noodles. 

 

“Happy?” he asked. Crutchie nodded. 

 

“Thanks, Jack.”

 

“Any chance you got water?” Jack asked, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was.

 

“I’ll go get some,” Crutchie said.

 

He returned shortly with a paper cup. “Here you go,” he said. Jack took it and downed it in one gulp.

 

“Thanks,” he said.

 

Crutchie was still studying him. “You really love him, don’t you?” he asked.

 

Jack nodded, not needing to ask who Crutchie meant. “Course I do. He’s my best friend.”

 

“You and I both know it’s more than that,” Crutchie pressed.

 

Jack stared at him. “Whaddaya mean?”

 

“You look at him like he’s the whole world, Jack. I’d have to be blind not to notice.” Crutchie sank into the chair next to him. 

 

Jack frowned. “Are you saying...that I’m in love with him?” Jack asked. Crutchie raised his eyebrows.

 

“Are you saying you didn’t know?”

 

“I...I…” Jack was at a loss for words. Davey was his best friend. That was all, wasn’t it?

 

But there was more. There’d always been more, something unspoken.

 

Memories of countless days and nights flitted through his mind. A particular night stood out prominently, washed in a warm, golden feeling despite the night being dark and rainy. 

 

_ It had been raining, and the streets were covered in puddles. Jack jumped in one, splashing Davey. _

 

_ “Hey!” Davey objected. “That’s cold!” _

 

_ “You’re already soaked,” Jack pointed out.  _

 

_ “If that’s the case, maybe I should splash you!” Davey shot back, kicking a puddle towards Jack. Jack yelped and jumped out of the way.  _

 

_ “Hey, no fair! I wasn’t ready!” _

 

_ “Like I was?” Davey asked, but he was smiling. He looked around, and frowned. “Hey, Jack?” _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “Do you have any idea where we are?” _

 

_ Jack studied their surroundings, and his stomach sunk. “No idea,” he admitted. _

 

_ “Great,” Davey said. “So, we came from that way,” he pointed behind them, “which should be towards campus. We must have just gone too far. We should turn around.” _

 

_ Jack wasn’t listening. Davey’s wet t-shirt clung to his chest, and Jack found it highly distracting. _

 

_ “Earth to Jack?” Davey asked. Jack looked up, and Davey was staring at him. “You good?” _

 

_ “Yeah, sorry, just zoned out,” he replied. “What were you saying?” _

 

_ “We should head back the way we came,” Davey repeated, shaking his head.  _

 

_ Jack nodded, shaking off his daze. “Right. Let’s get out of this rain. Come on!” _

 

_ He grabbed Davey by the hand, pulling him along behind him. The strong warmth of his hand filled his body with a glowing feeling, and the rain didn’t bother him anymore. He turned to look at Davey, who laughed at him, a light twinkling in his eyes. _

 

_ I could stay in this moment forever, Jack thought to himself. Who cares about some rain? _

 

Now that Jack thought about it, he often felt that glowing feeling when he was around Davey. The tingling warmth from touching him. The way his eyes would get stuck on Davey’s lips, or his eyes.

 

“I...I...you might be right,” Jack said out loud.

 

“You seriously had no idea?” Crutchie said, staring at him. “Wow. I really thought you’d known for ages.”

 

Jack turned his gaze back to Davey. “He’s just so perfect,” he murmured. He crossed to the bed and reached out a hand and covered Davey’s. 

 

“I’ll leave you alone if you want,” Crutchie said, starting to leave. Almost as an afterthought, he added, “Please eat the rest of your food.”

 

Jack nodded. Crutchie gently closed the door, and Jack was left alone with an unresponsive Davey and his newly realized feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally admitted it to himself!
> 
> Also: did I put the story title in this chapter? You bet I did. Couldn't help myself ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or given kudos so far! I love every comment, even when I forget to respond to them.
> 
> And so, as always, please let me know what you thought!  
> EW


	9. Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie reflects on Davey and Jack's relationship.

Crutchie peered back over his shoulder into the hospital room. Jack was still just sitting at Davey’s bedside, his hand on top of Davey’s, muttering unintelligible things to him. 

 

Davey had done so much for Jack, more than Davey even knew. Maybe more than even Jack knew. But Crutchie knew. Crutchie had been there since the beginning. Crutchie had known the Jack before the accident. His carefree big brother, the person he looked up to most in the entire world.

 

_ “Yack!” Charlie screeched, running happily away from his big brother. _

 

_ “Imma get you!” Jack crowed, chasing after him. He tapped Charlie lightly on the shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!” _

 

_ “Imma get you!” Charlie imitated, running as fast as his stubby little legs could take him. _

 

_ “No!” Jack yelled, running faster. He ran in circles around Charlie, making him dizzy. _

 

_ “Oof!” Charlie said, falling on his bottom. _

 

_ “You okay?” Jack asked, running over to him. Charlie grinned and tapped his shoulder. _

 

_ “Tag!” he cried, getting up and sprinting away. _

 

_ “Aww!” Jack complained, but a huge smile was spread across his face. _

 

That was the Jack only Crutchie remembered. The Jack before the accident that changed their life. He missed that Jack. He loved his brother dearly, but he missed the days of carefree happiness.

 

Then, after the accident, life as they’d known it had changed. And so had Jack. Sure, Crutchie’s leg was messed up pretty bad, and he’d never walked right since then. But his leg wasn’t the worst part of the aftermath. Not even close. 

 

_ Everyone assumed Charlie was too young to grasp what happened. Everyone took one look at his leg and went, “Oh, you poor thing! To lose your parents, and your poor leg!”  _

 

_ Even at that age, Charlie knew these people didn’t actually care about him. All they had was pity and words. _

 

_ He missed his mama’s hugs. He missed his father’s kisses goodnight. He knew they were gone, but he still wanted those hugs and kisses. He gave everyone a big smile, hoping someone would stop and give him a warm smile or a hug. And people did. It wasn’t the same, but it was close. _

 

_ When another kid on the playground went, “Hey, Crutchie!” Charlie responded. He wanted the other boys to like him, so he took the nickname in stride. He befriended the boy who called him that, named Tony. As the nickname took over, Tony decided he wanted a nickname too. He was always the fastest boy on the playground, so Crutchie nicknamed him Race. _

 

_ Crutchie filled the void his parents left by loving everyone, and they loved him back. However, while Crutchie coped by opening up to everyone, Jack closed off completely. He stopped smiling, stopped talking unless he had to. He became more and more withdrawn, some days refusing to acknowledge anyone but Crutchie.  _

 

_ “Why doesn’t your brother talk?” Race asked Crutchie one day.  _

 

_ “He does talk,” Crutchie responded. “But only to me.” _

 

_ Things got better when Medda adopted them. Now that they were no longer bouncing from house to house, things settled down. Crutchie could keep his friends. Jack had a room to call his own. _

 

_ The problem was, Jack didn’t even like to leave his room. Some days, he would refuse to even come down for supper. _

 

_ “Jack?” Crutchie asked, knocking at his door. There was no response. “Jack, it’s time for supper.” _

 

_ “I’m not hungry,” Jack replied. _

 

_ “Can I come in?” _

 

_ No response. _

 

_ Crutchie tried the doorknob. Locked. _

 

_ “Jack, please. For me?” _

 

_ There was a heavy sigh, and the padding of feet. The door opened, and Jack stood there. His hair was a mess, and he was in pajamas. A pencil stuck out behind his ear. _

 

_ “What are you up do?” Crutchie asked. _

 

_ Jack motioned to the chaos of his room, as if that explained everything. _

 

_ “What’s the matter, Jack?” Crutchie asked.  _

 

_ “I’m just tired of everything and everyone,” he spat. _

 

_ “Even me?” Crutchie asked, frowning. _ __   
  


_ “No, not you. But the rest of the world.” Jack sat down on his bed, frustrated. _

 

_ “Have you been seeing the new therapist Medda found?” Crutchie asked. Jack nodded. _

 

_ “It’s no good. He’s as much of a whackjob as the last one.” _

 

_ “At least eat supper?” Crutchie asked. Jack nodded finally. _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ Crutchie wordlessly wrapped Jack in a hug, and Jack squeezed him tight. _

 

_ “You’re never gonna leave me, right?” Jack asked. _

 

_ “Never,” Crutchie vowed. _

 

Jack must have asked him that a million times. After the accident, Jack stopped being Crutchie’s big brother. Instead, Crutchie took care of him. Not that he minded. He liked having a purpose, having someone who needed him. But still, he was grateful when Davey came into Jack’s life.

 

_ It happened about four years ago, on the first day of school. Jack was a sophomore in high school, Crutchie a freshman. They were walking to the bus stop, when a boy in a button-up and jeans stopped them. _

 

_ “Excuse me, but do you know where the bus stop is? We’re lost,” he said, motioning to a small boy at his side. _

 

_ Crutchie opened his mouth to reply, but Jack responded first. “It’s right down at the corner,” he said. “We’re headed there, too.” _

 

_ “Oh, great!” _

 

_ “What’s your name?” Jack asked. _

 

_ “David. David Jacobs, and that’s my brother, Les.” _

 

_ “Well, Davey, I’m Jack Kelly, and this here is my brother, Crutchie.” _

 

_ “Nice to meet you.” _

 

Crutchie knew the change wasn’t as instantaneous as it was in his memories, but it was clear from the beginning that Davey brought out a part of Jack that had been missing for years. Jack and Davey became close, inseparable, and Crutchie found himself often off to the side.

 

_ “Hey, Crutchie, Davey and I are going to a movie tonight, wanna come?” Jack asked. _

 

_ “Sure,” Crutchie replied.  _

 

_ Davey smiled at him. “Great!” _

 

_ “Hey, Davey,” Jack said. “Wanna see the new painting I made?” _

 

_ “Of course,” Davey said, and then they were running up the stairs. _

 

_ “Come on, Crutchie!” Jack yelled over his shoulder. Crutchie followed behind, much slower.  _

 

No, Crutchie didn’t mind that Davey came into Jack’s life, and pushed him off towards the side. How could he begrudge him that, when Jack came back to life when Davey was around? Even when Davey wasn’t there, Jack was happier, more of himself than he’d been before. 

 

And Crutchie had watched as it became clear these two meant more to each other than friends did, even best friends. Crutchie was Jack’s brother, but Davey was something else.

 

_ Davey and Jack were cuddled on the couch, a TV show playing in the background.  _

 

_ “Do you know where you’re planning on going to college?” Davey asked Jack. _

 

_ “I figured I’d go where you went,” Jack replied, shrugging. _

 

_ “Jack! You can’t just pick somewhere because I’m there,” Davey chided. _

 

_ “Why not? All colleges are the same, aren’t they?” _

 

_ Davey sighed, but he smiled at Jack. “You’re hopeless, you know that?” _

 

_ “Ah, you love me.” _

 

_ Davey’s smile got a little sad, but Jack didn’t notice. Crutchie did. _

 

Crutchie knew long before they did. How could he not?

 

Crutchie noticed everything. Every stolen glance, every tiny sigh. The way they’d naturally gravitate towards each other in a room. The way they’d instinctively know what the other needed. Crutchie saw it all.

 

They were meant for each other. Davey and Jack, they completed each other.

 

Why should Crutchie be jealous of that?

 

And now, if the unthinkable happened, if Davey left them….Who would Jack become? Crutchie didn’t even want to imagine it.

 

Would he revert to who he’d been before Davey? Or would he become someone else entirely?

 

Crutchie liked having his brother back. He couldn’t lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> EW


	10. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes, and Davey gets an unexpected visitor.

The steady rise and fall of Davey’s chest kept Jack grounded. He could watch it, and know Davey was there, that he was still alive. It had an odd calming effect.

 

The plate of cold pasta sat forgotten on the floor as evening turned to night. No one came to kick Jack out, and he didn’t question it. Either he was allowed to be there, or they’d forgotten to make him leave, and he didn’t want to find out which it was.

 

His earlier tiredness forgotten, he kept a silent vigil, his hand still over Davey’s.

 

Crutchie’s words echoed in his head. 

 

_ “You really love him, don’t you?” _

 

_ “You look at him like he’s the whole world, Jack.” _

 

_ “Wait, you didn’t know?” _

 

He stared at Davey’s blank face, bruises blooming purple across it. His heart ached, and he wished he could erase them. Make everything go back to how it was.

 

He wished he could be the one in the bed, if it meant Davey was safe.

 

He’d always known he loved Davey. That wasn’t new. Just the thought of being... _ in _ love with him. That was what made him pause.

 

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Of course he was in love with Davey. It was only natural. 

 

But why did he only figure it out now, now that Davey might be lost to him forever?

 

It would have been better to have been oblivious, to have never considered it, than to imagine what might have been, if he’d only figured it out sooner. 

 

“I love you, Davey,” he murmured. 

 

A brief hiccup in the beeping made Jack look up alarmed, but all seemed normal, and no nurses came running in. 

 

Jack replaced his hand on top of Davey’s, and just sighed, minutes passing in utter silence apart from the beeping machines.

 

Minutes turned to hours, and the next thing Jack knew, light was coming in through the window, and Mrs. Jacobs was poking her head in the door.

 

“Jack?” she asked. 

 

“Hi, Mrs. Jacobs,” he said. 

 

“Did you sleep here last night?” she asked.

 

“No,” he answered truthfully. She saw right through him.

 

“Did you stay here last night?” she amended.

 

“Yes,” he admitted.

 

“Good,” she said, standing next to him, staring at her unresponsive son. “I’m glad someone was with him.”

 

Silence filled the room, before Mrs. Jacobs spoke again.

 

“I told them you were the one who would stay with him,” she said, not looking at him.

 

“Come again?” he asked, staring at her.

 

“Only one person can stay the night. I knew you needed to be with him, so I told them you were that person."   
  


“But...you’re his mom,” Jack said. “I don’t want to intrude. I’m not family. It should be you, or Mr. Jacobs, or Sarah.”

 

Mrs. Jacobs just smiled. “You are the most important person in the world to him. When he wakes up, you should be there. And Les needs us with him, so if the whole family can’t stay, it’s easier to go home at night. If you can be there for Davey, we trust you.”

 

“Thank you,” Jack said. 

 

“They’re moving him this morning,” she said, “into a more long-term spot. They need this room for new people.”

 

Long-term. The words made Jack’s heart sink to the depths of his stomach. “It hasn’t even been a day!” he objected.

 

Mrs. Jacobs just shrugged. “I don’t make the decisions.”

 

There was another long pause, then she spoke again. “I wanted to tell you, because they’ll need us out of the way. There’s a lot of machines, and such. Why don’t you go get breakfast, stretch your legs, and I’ll tell you what the new room is?”

 

“I don’t want to leave him,” Jack objected. 

 

“You’re going to have to.” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t want you to leave him, either.” She smiled sadly. “He always was happiest when he was with you. I loved seeing how alive he was. I worried about him, you know. He was the sweetest kid, but he spent a lot of time with his books, and not with other kids. When you came into our lives, it was like we were seeing a whole new Davey. He was still our Davey, but he grew up.” 

 

Jack looked over at Davey. “He’ll still be there when you come back,” Mrs. Jacobs promised. Jack frowned, but stood up. “It’ll only take a half hour, hour at the most.”

 

Jack nodded, and followed her out of the room, casting one last glance behind him at Davey. He looked so helpless, just lying there. 

 

He better be there when I come back, Jack thought.

 

The next thirty minutes crawled by. Jack went to the cafeteria reluctantly and got some limp pancakes and a watery cup of coffee. His stomach protested at the food, but he choked it down. 

 

Since it was Saturday, the other boys started to reappear. Most of them had gone home for the night, but Crutchie had stayed the night in the waiting room. He was walking a little funny, and Jack knew he shouldn’t let him do that again. His leg would get too stiff, and he’d end up in a lot of pain. Jack didn’t want to have to worry about him, too. 

 

His friends joked and laughed, but Jack was still relieved when Mrs. Jacobs came to get him, saying that they’d finished moving Davey.

 

“Since it’s in a different part, they’ll let more visitors in at a time,” she explained, looking at all the boys. “Although all of you at once may not be a great idea.”

 

“We’ll take turns,” Specs reassured her. 

 

Jack and a few other boys followed Mrs. Jacobs down the hall, and into a nice room.

 

There was a big window, with a nice view of the city. Jack didn’t care about that. His eyes immediately landed on Davey, who looked the same as when he’d left him.

 

“Hiya, Davey,” he said softly, crossing to him. The other boys exchanged a look, hanging back. 

 

A sharp knock on the door made them all look up.

 

“Is this Davey Jacobs’ room?” a familiar voice called. Jack looked up, his blood boiling.

 

Oscar Delancey stood in the doorway, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. His brother, Morris, stood behind him.

 

“What do you want?” Jack hissed.

 

“I’m here to see Davey and his parents?” Oscar said. 

 

“I’m his mother,” Mrs. Jacobs said. “My husband is around, he’ll be here shortly. Are you a friend of Davey’s from school?’

 

Jack snorted. “As if.”

 

Oscar glared at Jack, but smiled at Mrs. Jacobs. “We have a few classes together, but I didn’t really know him. He seemed like he was a smart kid.”

 

“He was,” Mrs. Jacobs agreed.

 

“He is,” Jack corrected. Crutchie shot him a worried look, but Jack ignored him.

 

“No, I’m afraid it’s nothing nice like that,” Oscar admitted, his voice sugary sweet. “My name is Oscar Delancey, and this is my brother, Morris. I’m here because I was the other driver in the crash,” he admitted. Grumbling from the other boys filled the room.

 

“He’s got a lot of nerve,” Jack heard Race whisper. 

 

“I just wanted to apologize to your family for my part in causing your grief, and to give you these flowers and my condolences. I hope he makes a full recovery.”

 

“Thank you,” said Mrs. Jacobs. “I’ll go find a vase for these, they’re lovely.”

 

“I’m glad you like them,” Oscar simpered. As soon as Mrs. Jacobs left the room, his fake smile dropped. 

 

“Thank god that’s over,” he said. 

 

“God, I can’t believe you have to come apologize to the asshole who wrecked your car,” Morris said.

 

“Right?” Oscar replied. “It’s almost as pathetic as he is.”

 

Jack clenched his fists. “Say that again,” he said, taking a step toward Oscar. Oscar just smirked.

 

“Oh, what, You gonna fight me over this little wimp?” Oscar goaded. He took a step forward, still smirking. “You’re lucky I even showed up to say sorry to the loser. I-”

 

Jack’s fist connected to Oscar’s face, letting out a satisfying thwack. Oscar went reeling back, a look of surprise flashing across his face, before he narrowed his eyes angrily.

 

“You’ll pay for that, Kelly!” he vowed, lunging at Jack. Jack ducked out of the way. 

 

Morris rushed at him, and Jack sidestepped and kicked him in the shin. Morris wasn’t caught off guard, and quickly elbowed Jack in the stomach. 

 

Jack gasped for breath, before launching himself at Oscar.

 

“Jack, don’t!” Crutchie yelled as Jack barreled into the other boy, knocking him to the ground. Oscar retaliated, punching Jack in the eye. Jack gritted his teeth and hauled himself off the ground, and rounded again towards Oscar. 

 

Strong arms were suddenly pulling him backwards, and Jack fought to get free, seething.

 

“Jack, calm down,” Race hissed in his ear. “They’ll kick you out. Davey needs you.”

 

“It isn’t worth it,” Specs agreed.

 

Jack glared at Oscar, but stopped struggling. 

 

“You never talk about Davey again,” Jack warned Oscar as Finch and Albert grabbed him, too. Jojo, Romeo, and Elmer restrained Morris. Both Delanceys fought to get free, but they held them strongly. “You aren’t worthy to even look at him, much less speak his name.”

 

“I’d suggest you leave now,” Crutchie said quietly, glaring at the Delanceys. “You’re lucky we’re in a hospital, otherwise we wouldn’t be stopping Jack. We’d be joining him.”

 

Oscar scowled, but he too stopped fighting. “You guys will pay for this,” he swore, and shook off Finch and Albert. He raised a hand to his bleeding nose. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he must’ve seen the murder in Jack’s eyes, because he left without saying a word. His brother followed quickly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your lovely comments make me indescribably happy, so please keep telling me what you think!
> 
> EW


	11. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the others deal with the aftermath of the Delancey brothers' visit. Jack remembers something he'd rather just forget.

As soon as the Delanceys left, the tension vanished from the room. “Jack, are you alright?” Crutchie asked, hurrying over to him. 

 

“I’m fine,” Jack said, brushing him off. Crutchie’s fingers gently touched the swelling under Jack’s eye, and Jack hissed with pain. 

 

“You’re gonna have a nasty black eye,” Crutchie said, shaking his head.

 

“God, what a presumptuous asshole,” Race said, clenching his fists. “Good for you, Jack.”

 

“We’re lucky security didn’t kick us out,” Specs pointed out.

 

“Let ‘em try!” Albert said. Crutchie shook his head.

 

“You know we’d have to listen to them.”

 

Just then, Mrs. Jacobs reappeared in the doorway, clutching the flowers Oscar had brought, now in a simple crystal vase. Mr. Jacobs, Sarah, and Les trailed behind her.

 

“Where did he go?” Mrs. Jacobs asked, looking around.

 

“He had to leave,” Jack said shortly, still breathing heavily.

 

“Jack, what happened to your eye?” Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes. She gasped. “Jack, you didn’t…”

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jack said, shaking his head. Sarah looked at him askance, but she dropped it.

 

“Let’s put the flowers by the bed, Mom,” she told her mother, smoothly changing the topic. 

 

“That’s a lovely idea, Sarah,” Mrs. Jacobs agreed. 

 

Mr. Jacobs studied Jack, but said nothing. Jack was thankful none of them seemed prone to pointing it out. Some things were better left unspoken.

 

“We’ll get out of your way,” Elmer said, and the other boys nodded. The crowd left, leaving only Jack, Davey’s family, and Crutchie.

 

“I’ll get you some ice,” Crutchie whispered, and followed the other boys out. 

 

Jack sank into one of the chairs, giving the family some space. He stared at the orange lilies in the vase. He hated orange lilies.

 

_ Jack stared at all the flowers. Orange lilies, white ones. Large floral arrangements. All around a casket in a small hall.  _

 

_ He’d never been to a funeral before. It wasn’t in a church, just a room in the funeral home. Not many people were there, and Jack didn’t know most of the ones who were. _

 

_ Charlie was attached to Jack’s side. They’d given him a wheelchair for the time being, and Jack pushed him everywhere. He just stared at everything with big round eyes.  _

 

_ During the wake, they stood by the casket, and people they kind of knew drifted by, murmuring condolences. The casket was shut, and Jack wished they’d open it. _

 

_ He couldn’t really grasp that that was his parents in there. It didn’t seem right. _

 

_ He hadn’t seen them since the ambulance took him away, and now it seemed like he never would. Jack didn’t like that thought very much. _

 

_ Through the service, they sat in the front row, and Jack just stared at the orange lilies. He couldn’t look at the pastor who mumbled vague stories and insincere sympathy. He couldn’t look at the warbly soprano who sang a song about a new life. He couldn’t look at the neighbor who read a verse from the bible. The whole time, he just stared at those flowers. _

 

And now, those same flowers stared at him from Davey’s bedside. Jack clenched and unclenched his fists slowly, trying to look away. It seemed like they were mocking him.

 

“Davey’ll be dead soon, just like your parents,” they seemed to say.

 

Not Davey, Jack thought.

 

Davey doesn’t deserve orange lilies. 

 

Not Davey.

 

Davey’s not having a funeral. 

 

Not Davey.

 

Suddenly, he shot up and marched over to the vase. He picked it up, and smashed it on the ground. The Jacobses jumped.

 

“What the hell, Jack?” Sarah said.

 

“Why on earth...” Mrs. Jacobs asked.

 

“Jack, I swear to God...” Mr. Jacobs said.

 

Jack couldn’t answer.

 

“And now you’ve made a mess.” Mr. Jacobs shook his head. “I don’t know why we even let you in here.”

 

Jack numbly crouched and picked up the glass. He grabbed at a shard too roughly, and it sliced his thumb. He winced.

 

“Jack, leave that alone,” Sarah said. “We’ll call a janitor.”

 

He dropped the glass again, and walked back to his chair.

 

“He’s unstable,” Mr. Jacobs whispered angrily to Davey’s mom. “He shouldn’t be here.”

 

“He’s just worried about Davey,” Mrs. Jacobs replied, shaking her head.

 

“We all are, but you don’t see me smashing vases,” Mr. Jacobs objected. 

 

Jack stared at his bleeding thumb. 

 

“Let me get you a bandaid,” Sarah said, shaking her head. She disappeared down the hall. 

 

“I’ll get a janitor,” Mr. Jacobs added, and followed her. Mrs. Jacobs looked at Jack sadly, before leaving, too.

 

“Why did you do that?” Les asked, sitting down in the seat next to him. 

 

Jack looked at him, then back at the floor. “You know about my parents, right, Les?” he asked. Les nodded.

 

“They died.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jack took a deep breath. “They died, and at the funeral, there were all these flowers everywhere, you know? And just, there was a lot of that kind of flower, lilies. Orange ones.” He paused, but Les said nothing. “And I just, seeing it there, with Davey, I couldn’t stand it,” he continued.

 

“So you smashed it,” Les finished. Jack nodded.

 

“Yeah. So I smashed it.”

 

There was a long pause. “Is Davey gonna have a funeral?” Les asked.

 

“God, I hope not,” Jack replied.

 

Crutchie ducked his head back in. “I have ice,” he said, and then he took in the smashed vase and crumpled flowers. “Jack….” he said, shaking his head.

 

Jack just shrugged.

 

Crutchie hobbled over to him, leaning heavily on his crutch. “Here’s the ice.” He glanced at Jack’s still bleeding thumb. “You gonna take care of that?” he asked.

 

“Sarah went for a bandaid,” he answered.

 

“That looks a little bad for a bandaid,” Crutchie said, frowning. Jack shrugged again, and took the ice, holding it with his good hand to his eye. 

 

“Thanks, Crutchie,” he said. 

 

Sarah reappeared, her father and a janitor following. “Here, Jack,” she said, crouching next to him. She unwrapped the bandaid and wrapped it around his thumb.

 

“Thanks,” he said, and she smiled at him.

 

“Don’t do anything else stupid,” she warned him. “Next time we may not be able to help you clean up.”

 

“Can’t make any promises,” Jack replied. Sarah and Crutchie just shook their heads at him.

 

The janitor had already swept up the broken glass, and soon the only reminders that the Delanceys had even been there were Jack’s throbbing eye and his stinging thumb. As the janitor left, Mr. Jacobs rounded on Jack.

 

“So do you want to explain that?” he asked.

 

“Sorry,” Jack muttered.

 

“I didn’t ask for an apology, I asked for an explanation.”

 

“My parents’ funeral had orange lilies,” he said, feeling a little stupid now that it was over. Maybe he’d overreacted. Maybe he could have let Davey and his family have some nice flowers. 

 

“I see,” Mr. Jacobs said, but he didn’t seem mad anymore. He fidgeted a little, not looking at Jack.

 

A long silence stretched through the room, and Mr. Jacobs walked over to Davey. He laid a hand on his shoulder, saying nothing. A minute passed, then he walked right out of the room. Jack could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes.

 

With the parents gone, Jack grabbed his chair and pulled it up right next to Davey. He just sat there, looking at Davey. A few minutes passed, and then a small body crawled into his lap. He looked down, and saw Les’s curly brown hair.

 

He rested a hand on top of Les’s head, and Les wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Jack, I’m scared,” he told him.

 

“I know, Les. It’s gonna be okay.”

 

“How do you know that?” Les asked, looking up at him worriedly.

 

Jack remembered what Crutchie had told him. “I don’t. But Davey needs us to believe it.”

 

“Okay.” Les cuddled against Jack, and his breathing slowed. Jack sat perfectly still, his arms wrapped around the small boy. 

 

If I can’t protect Davey, I’m sure as hell gonna protect his little brother, Jack thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> EW


	12. All the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other boys are all concerned about Jack, and compare notes on what they've been seeing.

Days passed. Crutchie and the other boys went to school, went to work, and came back to the hospital whenever they could. But Jack never left.

 

Crutchie was starting to get truly worried about Jack, and he knew he wasn’t the only one. 

 

About a week after the accident, all the boys gathered in the waiting room.

 

“Jack can’t go on like this,” Specs said. The other boys nodded in agreement. 

 

“I think he’s going crazy,” Race said. Crutchie frowned at him, and Race put up his hands. “For real! I walked in on him singing lullabies to Davey the other day. Seriously!”

 

_ Race carried a plate of jiggly meatloaf, hoping to coax Jack to actually eat. However, as soon as he opened the door, he stopped.  _

 

_ “Lullaby, and goodnight,” Jack sang softly. Race stared at him, standing in the doorway. “With the stars shining bright, round your head, flowers lay, watch your slumber til day.” He rested a hand on Davey’s forehead, gently pushing his hair back. “Close your eyes, now, and rest. May your slumber be blessed. Close your eyes, now, and rest. May your slumber be blessed,” Jack finished. He smiled sadly at Davey, before leaning over and pressing a short kiss to his forehead. _

 

_ “Sleep as long as you need to, Davey. I’ll be here, don’t you worry,” Jack vowed. _

 

_ Race set the plate down inside the door and backed slowly out of the room, feeling like he had intruded on something private. _

 

“Well, that’s sweet,” Crutchie objected.

 

“It was sweet as anything,” Race acknowledged, “but also really weird?” He shook his head. “Like, who the hell sings lullabies to a guy in a coma? Don’t we want him to wake up, not keep sleepin’?”

 

“Maybe it’s just Jack’s way of pretending he’s asleep,” Elmer suggested.

 

“Then he’s even crazier than we’re worried about,” Albert interjected, shaking his head.

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think he needs help,” Race added.

 

“What he needs is Davey to wake up,” Crutchie said, shrugging helplessly. “Short of that, I’m not sure there’s much else that can help him.”

 

“Did you guys know Jack is religious?” Elmer asked. Everyone stared at him, including Crutchie. “I walked in on him praying the other day.”

 

_ Before school, Elmer decided to drop in and see how Davey was doing, and to check on Jack. He walked down the mostly abandoned hallway, coming to the door to Davey’s room. Elmer opened the door gently, and stopped. _

 

_ Jack knelt on the floor next to Davey’s bed, his head bowed and his eyes closed. His hands were folded in front of him, and he muttered aloud.  _ __  
  


_ “Dear God,” he said, and Elmer stared. “I don’t know if you’re there or not, but if you are, please listen to me. Watch over Davey. Don’t let him die. Bring him back to me. I know I’m supposed to think everything’s your plan or something, but I don’t care about that. Just let him live. Please, God. Let him live.” He stopped, and shook his head. “I don’t even know why I’m doing this. You probably aren’t even listening. But if you can hear me, just….please. Watch over Davey.” He took a shuddering breath. _

 

_ “Amen.” _

 

_ He opened his eyes, and glanced at the door. Elmer flinched. _

 

_ “How long were you there?” Jack asked, a faint redness creeping into his cheeks. _

 

_ “A while,” Elmer admitted. “I just wanted to see you guys before school.” _

 

_ Jack nodded, his face a little flushed. “I...uh…” _

 

_ “It’s okay, Jack,” Elmer told him. Jack nodded. _

 

_ “I’m, uh, I’m gonna head to school now,” Elmer said. Jack nodded again. He backed out of the room and shut the door.  _

 

“I don’t know if that counts as being religious,” Specs said, shaking his head.

 

“More like feeling desperate and alone,” Jojo agreed.

 

“Jack always was a little confusing,” Crutchie added, shrugging. “He just never talks about what he believes. Even I don’t know.”

 

“Well, I for one didn’t see nothing outside the ordinary,” Albert said, shaking his head. “Jack was drawing the last time I’s seen them. And Jack’s always drawing.”

 

_ Albert left the other boys in the waiting room and ducked into Davey’s room. Jack didn’t even notice him come in. He was completely engrossed in the pad of paper in front of him. _

 

_ His pencil scratched across the page, making criss-crossing lines. Albert knew even without looking at the paper that he was drawing Davey. _

 

_ Davey was just about all Jack drew before the accident. Now? Of course it was Davey. _

 

_ He knew he was right as he watched Jack glance up and Davey every now and then, squinting his eyes before looking back at the page.  _

 

_ Albert didn’t feel like staying any longer, and he ducked out before Jack even looked up at him. _

 

“You’re right, that ain’t much out of the ordinary,” Race agreed.

 

“I should really bring him his sketchbook,” Crutchie mused.

 

“What I saw weren’t too unusual either,” Finch added. “Concerning? Maybe. But nothing unusual.” 

 

_ Finch knew even before he opened the door that Jack was pacing. Clattering footsteps accompanied by faint muttering and the occasional shouted word made him smile. That was the Jack he knew. He opened the door a crack to better hear. _

 

_ Jack angrily paced back and forth along Davey’s bed. _

 

_ “That bastard DELANCEY, if he coulda just looked where he was going, this all coulda been avoided, and I wouldn’t be STUCK HERE wondering if my Davey was gonna come back or not. And what if he wakes up and it ain’t him? What then? What do I do? I shouldn’t hafta worry about this. No one should never hafta worry bout this. It ain’t right. GOD, ain’t no one there to hear? I just… WAKE UP DAVEY!” He stopped in his tracks, staring hard at Davey’s unmoving form. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Davey. I didn’t mean to yell,” he said, sitting on the floor next to the bed, leaning his head against it. “I just.. I sometimes feel like I’m losing my mind, sitting here, waiting for you. But I’ll keep waiting, long as it takes.” _

 

_ Finch suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and closed the door. _

 

“Poor Jack,” Elmer said, shaking his head. “This is all so hard on him.”

 

“He ain’t taking care of himself at all,” Race added. “Me and Crutch has been bringing him food, and he ain’t even touching it.”

 

“He eats it sometimes,” Crutchie corrected. “But yeah, he isn’t eating enough.”

 

“And when does he ever sleep?” Specs wondered.

 

“I walked in on him asleep,” Romeo offered. “I don’t know how much he’s sleeping, but he’s definitely sleeping. 

 

_ Romeo cracked open the door, not wanting to disturb anything. He smiled as he saw Jack’s head resting against Davey’s side. His arms were draped over top of Davey, and soft, regular breathing filled the room. _

 

_ Romeo shut the door again, not wanting to disturb them. _

 

“Well, that’s good,” Crutchie said. “I know he gets nightmares sometimes, so it’s good if he’s sleeping peaceful.”

 

“Yeah,” Romeo agreed. “It was sweet.”

 

“He wasn’t asleep when I went in there,” Jojo said. “He was crying.”

 

_ Jojo carried a stack of homework from one of Jack’s professors, hoping Jack would be able to work on it if he felt up to it. No one wanted Jack to fall behind. _

 

_ When he opened the door, however, he immediately knew Jack wouldn’t be doing any homework that day.  _

 

_ Jack stood over Davey’s bed, slowly playing with his hair. He’d push it off to the side, comb his fingers through it, and gently stroke his forehead. _

 

_ Tears dripped down his face, dropping onto Davey’s still one. Still, he just kept petting Davey’s hair, tenderly caressing his face. _

 

_ “Oh, Davey,” he whispered. _

 

“I swear he’s gone off the deep end,” Race interjected.

 

“He’s just worried about Davey,” Elmer disagreed. “Crying is natural.”

 

“Not for Jack!” Albert disagreed.

 

“Then you don’t know Jack at all,” Crutchie said, shaking his head. “He’s far more sensitive than a lot of you give him credit for.”

 

“Speaking of odd, though,” Specs said, looking thoughtful. “I saw something weird, too.”

 

_ Specs carried a sandwich and a thermos of coffee towards the room. He knocked softly on the door, and when there was no answer, he opened it, stepping inside. _

 

_ “Eighty-nine, ninety,” Jack said. “Ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four….” he continued, in time with the beeping of Davey’s machine. Specs watched the heart monitor as Jack continued. “One hundred and one, one hundred and two, one hundred and three…” _

 

_ “Jack?” Specs said.  _

 

_ “One hundred and seven-” Jack turned around. “Hey, Specs."  _

 

_ “I brought you some food,” he said, handing him the wrapped sandwich and the thermos. “Whatcha doing?” _

 

_ “Counting heartbeats,” Jack said sheepishly. “It reminds me he’s still alive.” He unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. “I know it’s stupid, but it’s kinda calming.” _

 

_ “That makes sense,” Specs agreed, clapping him on the shoulder. “He’s gonna be alright, Jack.” _

 

_ Jack shook his head. “You don’t know that. But thanks for the food.” _

 

_ Specs nodded, and left Jack. _

 

_ “One, two, three…” _

 

“Okay, that’s freaky,” Albert said. “Everything else, sure, but counting his heartbeats? Now that’s just weird.”

 

“At least he’s eating?” Crutchie said.

 

“He took one bite of a sandwich. I’m not sure that counts,” Race corrected.

 

“What about you, Crutchie?” Finch asked. “What have you seen Jack do?”

 

“I’ve been here the most of you all,” Crutchie said. “But I’m also most used to Jack, so some of this isn’t as odd to me. To a point, at least.”

 

“Sure, but what concerned you most?” Jojo asked.

 

“I guess when he was talking to Davey, acting like Davey could hear him, could respond,” Crutchie admitted.

 

_ Crutchie had nodded off in one of the chairs in Davey’s room, when Jack started to talk, waking Crutchie.  _

 

_ “Hey, Davey. How’s it going? I ain’t doing too well, but you knew that. You ain’t doing much better than me. You’re getting prettier, though. All those nasty bruises are fading. _

 

_ “It’s been a while now, Davey, and we’s all starting to get a little worried. I know you can’t help it none, but I’d really appreciate it if you’d wake up soon. It’s getting a little hard to keep going like this. _

 

_ “Your mom stopped by with some neighbors earlier. You’ve had an awful lot of visitors. All the boys have come. They’re always here whenever they can be. You always said they didn’t like you, but that ain’t true. They’ve been here lots.  _

 

_ “Les is doing pretty good. He’s stronger than any of us realized. He’s going to school, doing good. He misses you, though. We all does. _

 

_ “I think I miss you most. It’s been hard, being without you. We ain’t been apart this long since we met.” Jack shook his head.  _

 

_ “I think I’ve figured some things out, though. When you wake up, I’ll tell you all about it. If I can find the words.” He paused, taking a deep breath. _

 

_ “I love you, Davey Jacobs. I always have, and I always will, no matter what. And if you don’t love me the same, that won’t change nothing. I’ll still be there for you, same as always. Come back to me, Davey Jacobs. Don’t you dare leave me.” _

 

_ Crutchie closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep as Jack glanced back at him.  _

 

“Wait, Jack loves Davey?” Race asked. Crutchie flinched, realizing what he’d revealed. 

 

“Shoot, I forgot everyone didn’t know that,” Crutchie said.

 

“Oh, I knew that,” Elmer said, and Specs nodded his agreement.

 

“Race is just oblivious,” Finch added. “Anyone with eyes can tell.”

 

“Hey! I’s got eyes!” Race objected.

 

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you use ‘em?” Albert shot back.

 

“Enough!” Crutchie said. 

 

“Sorry, Crutchie,” Race said. “I know you’s worried about Jack. What should we do?”

 

“I don’t know what else we can do for Jack,” Crutchie said, shaking his head. “Until Davey wakes up, all we can do is try to force him to eat and sleep, sometimes take a shower. Explain to his professors and boss what’s going on, hope they’ll forgive him, be a little lenient.”

 

“We should take shifts watching him,” Specs suggested.

 

“That’s a good idea,” Crutchie agreed. “Make sure he always has what he needs.”

 

“He’s watching over Davey, and we’s gonna watch over him,” Race declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter tbh
> 
> Those of you who have been consistently commenting seriously make my day/week. You guys are the best. So thank you to all of you!
> 
> EW


	13. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sits with a still unresponsive Davey.

Jack knew there would be consequences for the fact that he hadn’t left the hospital in two weeks. He had classes he was supposed to be at, shifts he was supposed to work. At this point, he was probably fired, because he hadn’t even bothered to tell his boss he wasn’t coming in. 

 

None of that mattered. 

 

What mattered was that it had been almost two weeks and Davey still hadn’t woken up. The doctors said his brain activity was fine, and that he appeared to otherwise be healing, which was slightly reassuring.

 

But still Jack worried.

 

“Hiya, Davey,” he said, settling back into the chair he’d dragged to the edge of Davey’s bed. “Are you feeling better today? Your bruises don’t look as bad,” he said, brushing a thumb gently across a yellowing bruise on Davey’s cheek.

 

“It’s kinda pathetic, you know. All I do is sit here and talk to you. Sometimes I remember to eat, or I’ll doze off for a bit, but mostly I just sit here. I can’t bear to think of leaving for a while and not being here for you when you wake up. 

 

“I want you to know, Davey. Even if you aren’t the same when you wake up, I won’t desert you. So don’t you worry about that. I’s gonna stay right by your side, no matter what. As long as you want me, I’m yours.”

 

Jack laughed. “It’s funny, I never thought about losing you. I think about losing everyone. Ever since my parents died, I was sure I would lose Crutchie any day. I couldn’t get attached to any foster parent because they would leave me too soon. But you? It never crossed my mind. 

 

“Even when we started looking at colleges, I knew I couldn’t possibly lose you. Wherever you decided to go, there I would be, too.

 

“The day you got your acceptance letter, it never even crossed my mind that I might not. Yours came with that nice fancy scholarship, and I was so happy for you. God, I was so happy for you. And when mine came a week later, you were the first person I told.

 

“I knew I wouldn’t lose you. I could never lose you.” Jack took a deep breath.

 

“And now it’s so real and possible, and I’ve never felt more terrified of anything in my entire life.” He rested his hand against Davey’s cheek and closed his eyes.

 

“I love you, Davey. God, I love you so much I can barely breathe. I’m not sure how I never noticed it before.” He shook his head.

 

“No matter what, I’m glad I loved you. What’s it they say? ‘Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.’ As much as it hurts, as much as I wish it would all go away, I would never give up my memories. Give up those days spent just being together? Needing nothing more than just being with you? No. I wouldn’t give those up, even if it meant I never felt pain again.”

 

He fell silent.

 

“I wish I could actually talk to you. Hear your voice.”

 

A knock sounded at the door, and Jack looked up.

 

“It’s me,” Crutchie said, walking in. He had something balled up in his hands, and he passed it to Jack.

 

“This is Davey’s blanket,” Jack said, unfolding it.

 

“No, it’s yours,” Crutchie said, frowning. “I grabbed it from your bed.” 

 

“It’s the one Davey always grabs when he comes over,” Jack said.

 

“Well, it’s for you. You really need sleep. Look at you,” Crutchie said. “You’re practically swaying. How long has it been?”

 

“I took a nap….a few hours ago? No, yesterday,” Jack admitted.

 

Crutchie frowned at him, concern written in his brow. “Jack, really. You can’t keep going like this.”

 

“I promise I’ll take a nap,” Jack said.

 

“Good. I’ll bring you food when you wake up, okay?” Crutchie started to leave, then stopped. “You  _ have _ to take care of yourself. Davey wouldn’t want this.”

 

“Don’t tell me what Davey wants,” Jack shot back, but he knew Crutchie was right. “But I will sleep. Honest.”

 

“Alright.” With that, Crutchie left, quietly closing the door.

 

Jack bunched the blanket up to his face, breathing in deeply. It still smelled like Davey. He sighed and spread the blanket over his shoulders, leaning his head on the side of Davey’s bed. 

 

He breathed in the warm, steady smell of Davey, and drifted off the moment his eyes shut.

 

*****

 

Jack sat on the couch in his apartment, the TV playing in the background. He was aware of a familiar weight pressed against his side, and he turned and saw Davey sitting next to him.

 

“Davey?” he said. Davey turned and smiled at him, and it was like the sky exploded. 

 

“Yeah, Jackie?” Davey asked. 

 

“I..I don’t remember,” he said, and turned back to the TV. Davey leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder, and Jack sighed at the feeling. 

 

They sat there, doing nothing for a while, until Jack noticed Davey’s hand clasped in his own. Something told him it was unusual, but nothing had felt more natural.

 

He turned again to look at Davey, who lifted his head off Jack’s shoulder. Their eyes locked onto each other, and a slight smile crossed Davey’s lips.

 

Jack found himself staring at Davey’s lips.

 

Then, practically in slow motion, Davey leaned forward. Jack’s heart began to race, and he too leaned in.

 

As soon as Jack felt the slightest brush of contact, it was gone. His eyes flew open, but Davey was gone. He was alone on the couch. 

 

He stood, looking around, searching.

 

The next thing he knew, he was outside on the curb, and a car barreled toward him.

 

“Look out!” Race shouted from the other side of the road.

 

Just before the car hit him, again it shifted.

 

Davey, falling out a window.

 

“No!” Jack screamed.

 

Falling toward the ground. Falling. Falling.

 

But he never hit the ground.

 

*****

 

Jack awoke with a start. Unease filled his chest, along with a deep longing as ghosts of a non-existent kiss passed over his lips. Pieces of his dream flooded back to him, and he started to put together reality.

 

He was in the hospital, not his room. Davey was in the bed in front of him. He’d been in a car crash, not fallen from a window.

 

But dream Jack had been in a car crash. And Race had randomly been in there. Why, Jack didn’t know. But no dream ever made complete sense.

 

Davey had been so close. Jack could practically feel him. It had felt so real, so right. And now, Jack missed something he’d never even had.

 

It was funny how dreams could do that to you.

 

“Don’t leave me wondering what might have been,” Jack whispered to Davey. “Just...Please.”

 

Jack took the blanket off his own shoulders, tucking it gently around Davey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than usual, but the last one was longer so it evens out.
> 
> You guys leave such great comments, I'm always amazed.
> 
> EW


	14. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie comes by with Jack's homework. The doctor discusses Davey's outlook with his family and Jack.

The door opened, and Jack turned to find Crutchie in the doorway, a stack of papers in his hands.

 

“Jack, I thought I told you the blanket was for you,” Crutchie said, exasperated. “Did you even sleep?”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Jack reassured him.

 

Crutchie studied him. “You do look better. More...awake.”

 

Jack didn’t reply.

 

“I brought you some of your homework. I talked to all your professors, and they understand the situation.”

 

“Thanks, Crutchie,” Jack said, taking the stack.

 

“It might be good for you to do some of it. Do something,” Crutchie continued.

 

Jack nodded as Crutchie settled into one of the other chairs. 

 

Jack started flipping through the homework. He was in four classes this semester, two of them actual studio art classes. Then he had a history class and a math class for gen eds. He set aside the history and math homework, knowing full well he’d probably never do it. The art assignments however, he flipped open. 

 

One was the assignment from earlier, the one he’d worked on the day Davey got into the accident. That one was done, apart from the artist’s statement.

 

He flipped open a notebook, and started to write.

 

“Davey,” he wrote across the top. 

 

“This piece was an exploration of the use of touch to discover details about a person’s face.” He paused, before continuing.  “My subject was my best friend, Davey. On the afternoon I completed this assignment, Davey was in a terrible car accident. Not even a day later, if I were to redo the assignment, I would have felt something completely different.”

 

Jack scribbled out the whole thing and threw the notebook to the side. That was complete trash. Not even close to the artist’s statement he was supposed to write.

 

He rubbed his forehead in exhaustion as he glanced at the other assignments. It had only been two weeks, but already they were piling up. And yet, he couldn’t seem to make himself care. Why did these silly assignments matter, anyway? 

 

Not when there were more important things at stake.

 

The door opened, and the entire Jacobs family came into the room. 

 

“Hi, Jack,” Mrs. Jacobs said. “How’s he doing?”

 

“No different,” Jack replied with a sigh. 

 

Sarah leaned over her brother’s bed, resting a hand on his shoulder. “How much longer can this possibly go on?” she whispered.

 

There was a knock at the door, and a doctor in a white coat peeked in.

 

“Hi, everyone,” he said. “I’m Dr. Williams, the doctor currently assigned to Davey.”

 

“How is he?” Mr. Jacobs asked.

 

“I’m not sure what to tell you,” the doctor admitted. “His brain activity is fine. He appears to be healing. We’re simply not sure why he isn’t awake. Things like this, it’s always hard to tell. At this point, there’s nothing else we can do for him besides monitor him. If he’s going to wake up, he will, but if he doesn’t, there’s nothing we can do about it. Most patients wake up within two to four weeks, but there’s really no saying.”

 

Jack just stared at the ground. It was what he knew they were going to say, but it didn’t mean he hated hearing it any less. 

 

“So what are our options?” he heard Davey’s dad ask.

 

“At this point? Keep him here under observation, or move him to a long-term ward. We don’t recommend bringing him home. Really, all you can do right now is wait and try to go on with your lives.”

 

“Thank you,” Mrs. Jacobs said as the doctor nodded and left them alone. 

 

A heavy silence filled the room. No one said anything, all of them staring at the floor, the ceiling, anything.

 

Twenty minutes must have passed without anyone saying anything.

 

Finally, Mrs. Jacobs stood up. “I’m going to get some supper,” she said. 

 

“I’ll come with you,” Sarah said, immediately standing. 

 

“Me, too,” Les added, grabbing his mom’s hand.

 

“Mayer?” Mrs. Jacobs asked, but he shook his head.

 

“I’m not hungry,” he replied. She nodded.

 

“I should get something to eat, too,” Crutchie added. “Jack, I’ll grab you something, too. Any preferences?” Jack shook his head.

 

“I don’t care,” he said.

 

“Alright,” Crutchie said, and the four of them left, leaving just Jack and Mr. Jacobs with Davey.

 

An awkward silence filled the room. Mr. Jacobs stood next to the bed, while Jack remained in his seat. Both of them stared at Davey, still as peaceful as ever. 

 

After a moment, Mr. Jacobs sat down next to Jack, letting out a sigh. “I feel like I have been unfair to you,” he said. Jack looked at him. “I never liked you. I never thought you were good enough for Davey. I thought you would lead him into trouble, distract him.”

 

“I-” Jack started, but Mr. Jacobs raised a hand, silencing him.

 

“And to an extent I was right. Davey never got in trouble until he was friends with you, but he also was never as outgoing and confident. And then, watching you this past week, I’ve realized you really care about him. So, I wanted to tell you, I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you. You meant a lot to Davey, and I acknowledge that.”

 

“Mr. Jacobs, I-”

 

“Call me Mayer, please,” he replied.

 

“Mayer, I...Thank you.”

 

“Just...one thing,” Mayer said. “If...no,  _ when _ Davey comes back to us, make him come home sometimes. We need him, too.”

 

Mayer and Jack smiled awkwardly at each other, before Mayer stood. He leaned over Davey, placing a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and walking out the door.

 

Jack sat, again alone with Davey.

 

A few minutes passed before Sarah ducked into the room.

 

“Hey, Jack,” she said.

 

“Hi, Sarah,” he replied. 

 

“How are you holding up?” she asked.

 

“Not well,” Jack admitted. “I’m exhausted, but I can’t sleep. I’m hungry, but I can’t eat. Mostly, I just miss my best friend.”

 

“I bet,” she said, and a quiet fell between them. After a while, she said quietly. “I’ve been going to class, going to work. But it just feels wrong. Sometimes, I’ll be so focused on something I forget about all this completely. But then, I remember, and it’s just like it was the first time I found out. I’m getting more numb to it now, but it still is just...I still just can’t believe it happened.”

 

“Yeah,” Jack replied.

 

“Sometimes I envy you, not doing anything else. Being with him. But sometimes, I’m glad of the escape, and then I feel guilty,” she admitted.

 

“Why would you feel guilty?” Jack asked.

 

“Because I feel like I should be here, with him. Waiting for him to wake up, to be there for him if anything changes. And yet, I know I’d go crazy cooped up here. I have to escape. And I just...I don’t know,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t know how you haven’t gone crazy yet.”

 

“I’m not sure I haven’t,” Jack admitted, laughing hollowly. “I’m talking to him like he’s awake, and time doesn’t seem to exist anymore. I don’t even know what day it is. It feels like I’ve spent a lifetime in this room, just staring at him.”

 

There was a long pause.

 

“He’s going to get better, right? This has to end, doesn’t it?” Sarah asked. Jack shrugged helplessly.

 

“I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

 

There was another knock at the door. Mrs. Jacobs poked her head in.

 

“Sarah, we’re heading home now.”

 

“Okay,” Sarah said, getting to her feet. “Goodnight, Jack. Try and actually get some sleep.”

 

“Night, Sarah,” Jack replied.

 

Sleep. 

 

Jack wanted nothing but to sleep, except the fear of more dreams kept him awake. Still, his eyes were heavy, and a headache pounded at his temples.

 

Hours passed as he stared at Davey’s inert form. Suddenly, Jack had a strong urge to hold him.

 

The doctor had said he was mostly healed, right? One of his arms was still in a cast, sure. But otherwise...

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Jack climbed onto the hospital bed, curling up next to Davey. 

 

Warmth radiated off from Davey’s body, and Jack gently wrapped his arms around him. Careful not to disturb any of the machines, he leaned his head against Davey’s chest.

 

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

 

The steady beat of Davey’s heart calmed Jack.

 

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

 

His mind cleared, and he drifted comfortably off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please tell me what you thought!
> 
> EW


	15. Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Davey's accident, Medda takes Crutchie for a much needed break.

Crutchie opened his eyes, groggily looking around at his room. It took a moment, but the reality of his life flooded back to him. It was Saturday morning, little more than two weeks after Davey had ended up in the hospital and all their lives had turned upside down.

 

He forced himself to get up, walking out of his room. Crutchie stopped in the hallway, pausing outside Jack’s empty room.

 

It had been two weeks since Jack had even been in it. Everything was in the same state of chaos as Jack had left it, paints on the floor, a half-finished sketch of Davey on the bed.

 

Crutchie sighed heavily, wishing everything would just go back to normal.

 

He stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He noticed a text from Medda.

 

“Heading to the hospital in a bit. Want me to pick you up?”

 

He fired back a quick “Yes,” before making himself a bowl of cereal.

 

Before long, Medda pulled up in their driveway, and Crutchie was out the door.

 

“Hi, Medda,” he said, climbing into the passenger seat.

 

“Hi, sweetie,” she said. “How are you?”

 

“I’m hanging in there,” he answered honestly. “It’s hard to believe it’s been two weeks. It feels like a lifetime.”

 

“I know what you mean,” she agreed. “Do you need a day off from the hospital? I’m sure Jack would understand. We could just go out, the two of us. Spend some time escaping.”

 

Crutchie just shrugged. “I’ve been at school, so that’s enough of an escape, I think. And Jack needs us.”

 

“Jack can spare you for a few hours. Let me take you out to breakfast, have some actual food.”

 

“Alright,” Crutchie agreed. “Let’s get breakfast first.”

 

“Good.” Medda rested a hand on Crutchie’s head. “You deserve a break. You’ve been so good to Jack. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“What else could I do?” Crutchie asked, shrugging helplessly. “He needs me. How could I not?”

 

“So many other people wouldn’t even think to do what you’ve done.”

 

Crutchie just shrugged again. They pulled into a nearby cafe, and Medda parked.

 

They got out and walked through the door. A bell rang, and a woman smiled at them.

 

“Welcome, have a seat anywhere and a server will be right over to help you,” she said.

 

“Thank you,” Medda said. She turned to Crutchie. “Where do you want to sit?” she asked. He shrugged, and motioned to a small table by the window.

 

“There’s fine,” he said. She smiled, and they sat down.

 

“Hi, what can I get for you guys?” the server said, immediately coming over to them.

 

Crutchie glanced at the menu in front of him. “Umm, I’ll have...the blueberry pancakes?” he said.

 

“Alright, and for you, ma’am?” the server asked.

 

“I’ll have the eggs and bacon platter, and a latte,” Medda replied.

 

“Alright, that’ll be right out,” the server said.

 

“I feel like we haven’t had any time with just the two of us in too long,” Medda said. “Even before the whole mess with Davey. I feel like I don’t know what’s going on in your life.”

 

Crutchie shrugged. “That’s because there isn’t much. School is fine. I’m on track to graduate, so everything’s good there. And now, with everything else going on, it’s really hard to care about all of that.”

 

“Have you thought more about what college you want to go to?” she asked. “We talked about it a while back, but I know you weren’t ready to decide.”

 

Crutchie shook his head. “I have no idea. I’ll decide when things get back to normal.”

 

Medda nodded. ‘You know, anytime you need anything, you can come to me.”

 

“I know, Medda,” Crutchie said. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, sweetie,” she said.

 

Crutchie’s phone buzzed, and he looked at it.

 

“Oh, hey, Medda, Race is wondering if he can get a ride to the hospital,” Crutchie said.

 

“Of course! Tell him we’ll be right there.”

 

Crutchie nodded and fired off the text while Medda paid their bill.

 

Before long, they pulled up to Race’s apartment building. He was waiting outside, and he quickly bounded over to their car.

 

“Hey guys,” he said, climbing in the backseat. “Thanks for the ride.”

 

“You’re welcome, honey,” Medda said. “Now put on your seatbelt.”

 

“Oh, right,” Race said, complying. “Sorry, Medda.”

 

Medda pulled out of the driveway.

 

“So how are Jack and Davey?” Race asked. “I haven’t been able to visit in a few days.”

 

“Davey’s...the same,” Crutchie said. “Jack’s hanging in there. He’s less panicked now, but he still isn’t in a good place. But who would be?”

 

Race nodded. “It still seems wrong that it’s Davey. He’s the only one of us who doesn’t do stupid stuff. If you told us it would be me or Albert, that would make sense. But Davey? Davey’s always so careful.”

 

Crutchie shrugged. “Accidents happen,” he said simply.

 

The hospital came into view, and Medda parked. Crutchie leaned on his crutch as they walked inside.

 

“Hello,” the receptionist said. “Are you here to visit someone?”

 

“Davey Jacobs,” Medda replied.

 

“Room 413,” the receptionist replied. “You can head on in. His family is in there.”

 

“Thank you,” Crutchie said.

 

The three of them wandered down the hall to Davey’s room. The door was cracked open, so they opened it without knocking.

 

Davey’s whole family sat in chairs around the room. At first, Crutchie didn’t see Jack. Then, he looked over at Davey.

 

Jack was curled around Davey on the hospital bed, sleeping soundly.

 

Crutchie smiled. Jack looked more peaceful than he had in days. Looking like that, Crutchie could believe it was just Jack and Davey asleep on the couch in the apartment, instead of the harsh reality they were in.

 

“He looked so comfortable, we didn’t want to wake him,” Mrs. Jacobs said softly. Crutchie nodded.

 

“Do you know how long he’s been sleeping?” he asked. They shook their heads.

 

“We got here around eight,” Sarah said. “He was sound asleep.”

 

Crutchie glanced at the clock. Eleven. “That’s at least three hours,” he marvelled. “As far as I know, he hasn’t slept more than an hour at a time since...well…” he trailed off. Sarah nodded.

 

A sudden beeping made Crutchie jump. Everyone glanced around, puzzled.

 

Jack sat up, his eyes snapping open.

 

“What’s going…” he started, looking down at Davey, then around at everyone else. No one had an answer.

 

The beeping persisted, louder and higher-pitched than the steady beep of the heart monitor they’d all become accustomed to.

 

“What-” Race started, but then a nurse ran through the door.

 

She stopped, stared at the monitor, and ran straight back out of the room.

 

Panic flashed through Jack’s eyes as another two nurses ran into the room. He scrambled off the bed and out of the way as they surrounded Davey.

 

“Dr. Williams to room 413, Dr. Williams to room 413.”

 

“What’s going on?” Jack asked, but no one answered him. The beeping intensified, and one of the nurses studied the monitor. “What’s going on?” he repeated more urgently.

 

“Jack, breathe.” Crutchie went to his side, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him. It didn’t work.

 

“Is he okay?” Jack choked out, but still, the nurses ignored him. Crutchie frowned, concerned.

 

A word from the doctor, and one of the nurses went running out of the room.

 

“Did I do something?” Jack asked. “Did I knock something loose? Oh, god.”

 

“I’m sure it wasn’t you,” Crutchie said, but Jack just shook his head.

 

The nurse came back with some different scanner, which she immediately began hooking up. The doctor started looking through it, before sending a different nurse out.

 

“He’s dying, isn’t he?” Jack burst out. “Don’t let him die! No!” He suddenly made a run toward the bed, and Crutchie grabbed him, restraining him.

 

“Jack you have to calm down!” Crutchie said as Race ran over to help him. Jack didn’t appear to hear him.

 

All of a sudden, the crazy beeping stopped. They all stopped and stared at the bed.

 

Davey’s hand twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	16. Jack

Davey’s hand twitched.

 

Jack stared in disbelief, unable to move, to breathe, to think.

 

Then, Davey’s eyes opened.

 

And Jack let out a breath he’d been holding for far too long.

 

“Davey?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Davey blinked slowly, looking around at the whole room. He blinked again, and Jack felt himself become unfrozen, as he dashed to Davey’s side.

 

“Oh, Davey,” he said, not bothering to hold back his tears. Jack clutched at Davey’s hand, and he felt Davey move in response. He actually moved. 

 

Jack stared at Davey’s face. Still, Davey said nothing, simply stared at them all.

 

“He’s just coming out of it,” the doctor explained. “It may take a bit before he’s back with us completely.”

 

Jack nodded, still looking at Davey.

 

He studied Davey’s eyes, feeling the ache he’d felt missing them start to vanish. At first, Davey’s brown eyes were slightly empty, but even as Jack watched, the light rekindled beneath them.

 

Jack could practically see the wheels spinning in Davey’s head. Oh, how he’d missed that. 

 

Davey’s family had joined him around the bed without Jack noticing, all of them crying and smiling. 

 

Davey winced, and everyone in the room looked at each other, concerned.

 

“That’s normal,” the doctor reassured them. “It means he’s still coming to, that he can feel pain now.”

 

“Oh, Davey,” Jack said, rubbing at the hand he still held. 

 

“We can give him something for the pain, but we want to wait until he’s as coherent as possible,” the doctor explained.

 

Jack could see the pain in Davey’s eyes, and it just about broke his heart all over again. At least he hadn’t felt it until now.

 

What must have been five or ten minutes passed with all of them just sitting, waiting, watching. But this time, the waiting wasn’t as painful, knowing he was  _ going _ to wake up.

 

Then, Davey opened his mouth. “What…” he trailed off.

 

A smile split across Jack’s face. “Davey!” he cried.

 

“What…” Davey started again, but he still didn’t finish. 

 

“It’s okay, Davey, I’m here, I’m here,” Jack said reassuringly. “You’re okay. You’re okay now.”

 

Davey blinked again, and his eyes focused on Jack. “Jack?” he asked.

 

“It’s me,” Jack said, squeezing Davey’s hand. “I’m here.”

 

Davey lifted his arm that was in a cast, studying it, puzzled.

 

The doctor stepped in. “I have a few questions. What is your name?”

 

Davey frowned. “Davey,” he replied.

 

“Your full name?” the doctor clarified.

 

“Davey….David Jacobs,” Davey managed. Jack felt his heart swell with happiness.

 

“Alright, Davey. How old are you?”

 

Davey considered that for a moment. Jack squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Nineteen,” he said.

 

The doctor looked to Mrs. Jacobs, who nodded.

 

“Alright. And then, what is the last thing you remember?”

 

Davey frowned again. “I….I….” He looked back over at Jack. “I left Jack’s house. I was...I was driving home.”

 

He furrowed his brow, taking in the room. “Am I...Did I…” He studied his arm again, and all the machines he was hooked up to. “Another car hit me, and…”

 

“That’s right,” the doctor said. He turned to the whole family. “He’s officially awake and out of his coma,” he announced.

 

“Oh my god,” Mrs. Jacobs said, collapsing into Mr. Jacobs. “Thank God.”

 

Sarah threw her arms around Crutchie, both of them laughing with complete joy. Race picked up Les and swung him around.

 

“He’s okay,” Sarah said in complete disbelief. “He’s okay.” Crutchie nodded, unable to say anything.

 

“Hallelujah!” Race shouted.

 

Davey flinched at all the noise. 

 

“You may want to keep the volume to a minimum,” the doctor recommended. “He’s still got a pretty nasty concussion.” He lowered his voice. “He also probably won’t be awake for more than a few minutes right now. So don’t be alarmed if he drifts back off.”

 

Jack didn’t care. He was too busy gazing at Davey and marveling in the fact that Davey was looking back at him.

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Mrs. Jacobs said, wrapping Davey in a gentle hug.

 

“Love you Mom,” Davey mumbled. She gave him a watery smile.

 

“I love you so much,” she told him. 

 

“Davey,” Sarah said, throwing her arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

 

“What...what happened?” he asked.

 

“You were going through an intersection, and Oscar Delancey ran a red light, and hit you,” Jack explained.

 

“Oscar…” Davey said, frowning. 

 

“You hit your head pretty bad,” Mrs. Jacobs added. “You were in a coma.”

 

“How...how long was I out?” Davey asked.

 

“Two weeks,” Jack whispered. Davey looked back over at him.

 

“Two…” Davey trailed off again, looking slightly horrified. 

 

“Glad to have you back, son,” Mr. Jacobs said, smiling fondly at his son.

 

“Dad…” Davey said. He turned and looked at his little brother. “Les?”

 

“Davey!” Les shrieked, and Davey winced. “Sorry, Davey,” Les said apologetically, climbing onto the bed. 

 

“S’okay,” Davey mumbled, his brow still creased.

 

“We’re gonna give you something for the pain, okay, Davey?” the nurse said. “You might find yourself falling back asleep, and that’s okay. Don’t fight it.”

 

“Okay,” Davey mumbled. Jack watched as Davey’s eyelids drooped, and his breathing slowed again.

 

Before he drifted off, Davey squeezed Jack’s hand gently, and Jack squeezed back. Even as Davey fell back asleep, Jack didn’t let go.

 

Davey was back.

 

There were no words to describe how Jack felt. 

 

All he could do was look at Davey and marvel at the miracle that had brought his Davey back to him.

 

Davey.

 

Another hour passed before Davey’s eyelids fluttered open. His eyes landed on Jack, and his face split into the most beautiful smile Jack had ever seen.

 

“Jack,” Davey said.

 

“Hiya, Davey,” Jack said, placing his other hand on top of their clasped ones. “How ya feeling?”

 

“My head kills,” Davey admitted. “And my arm aches.”

 

“Do you need more medicine?” Mrs. Jacobs asked. Davey shook his head carefully.

 

“Not now,” he said. “I...I just…” he trailed off again. He gazed up at all the faces surrounding him, and Jack could just  _ see _ him get overwhelmed. He moved to get out of the way, let Davey’s family stay by him, but Davey clung to his hand.

 

“Stay?” Davey asked, and Jack stopped.

 

“Always,” Jack promised. Davey smiled again.

 

Les cuddled up against Davey.

 

“I missed you,” Les pouted.

 

“I missed you, too, kiddo,” Davey said. “I’m sorry I freaked you all out.”

 

“It isn’t your fault!” Jack said immediately.

 

At the same time, Sarah said, “Like you had anything to do with it,”

 

Mrs. Jacobs said, “Of course it wasn’t you.”

 

Davey shrugged helplessly, at least as well as he could hanging on to Jack’s hand and hooked up to god knows how many machines. “Still…” he said.

 

The next few hours were spent in a mix of Davey’s parents fussing over him and Davey falling in and out of sleep. Jack just sat there and took it all in.

 

Finally, after Davey closed his eyes at about eight o’clock, Mrs. Jacobs quietly stood.

 

“We should head out,” she whispered to her family. Mr. Jacobs and Sarah nodded, but Les was fast asleep next to Davey.

 

Mrs. Jacobs gently shook Les’s shoulder. “Come on, sweetie. We’re going home,” she told him.

 

Les shook his head. “No! I want to stay with Davey.”

 

“Davey needs to rest, and so do you,” Mrs. Jacobs explained. Pouting, Les crawled off of the bed.

 

“Goodnight, Jack,” Mrs. Jacobs said.

 

“Night,” Jack replied.

 

“Goodnight,” Sarah said.

 

“Night Jack,” Les said, still pouting.

 

“I should go, too,” Crutchie said. “Call if you need us.” Race and Medda nodded.

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Medda said, rubbing Jack’s head as she passed.

 

“Night, Medda.”

 

The door closed, and Jack was left alone again with Davey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think!! I love every single comment.
> 
> EW


	17. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Jack have a long overdue conversation

Davey opened his eyes again. “Hi, Jack,” he said.

 

“Davey!” Jack said quietly. “Weren’t you asleep?”

 

Davey shook his head gently, and winced. “No,” he replied. “...Maybe. I’m not sure.” He paused, and took a deep breath. “I just don’t want to sleep anymore.”

 

“Me either,” Jack said.

 

“Talk to me?” Davey asked.

 

“Of course,” Jack replied.

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Davey,” Jack admitted.

 

“It was...two weeks?” Davey asked. Jack nodded. Davey’s brow creased in concern.

 

“That’s an age.” He studied Jack. “You...you look terrible.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Jack said, rolling his eyes playfully.

 

Davey shook his head, laughing. “You know what I meant. Have you been sleeping?”

 

Jack looked away, but he immediately looked back at Davey, unable to tear his eyes away for long. “Kinda?” he said, and Davey laughed.

 

“Jack!”

 

“What? I was worried about you. What was I supposed to do, go about like everything was normal?”

 

“Well, no….but-”

 

“But nothing. You’re the most important thing in my life. I wasn’t gonna leave and not be here when you woke up.”

 

“I’m glad you were,” Davey said softly.

 

“I am, too.” A comfortable silence stretched between them, nothing like the dead air Jack had hated.

 

“I keep getting these….” Davey frowned, concentrating. “These...pieces...moments...and I can’t tell if they’re dreams or if they happened.”

 

“Tell me about them,” Jack said.

 

“Most of them are of you. Just...fragments of conversations. When I...when I try to grasp at them, they fly away.”

 

Davey looked so frustrated, and Jack had a sudden urge to hug him.

 

Instead, he simply squeezed Davey’s hand.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he told him. “I can tell you everything I said.”

 

“There’s one thing…” Davey started. “One thing I swear I heard….” He frowned, and Jack scooted closer towards him.

 

“I thought…” Davey frowned. “I remember….you said... No, it’s silly.”

 

“I said a lot of things,” Jack said, smiling crookedly. “There are so many things I’ve left unsaid, that I just can’t leave anymore.” He took a deep breath. “Davey Jacobs, I’ve had a lot of time to think these past two weeks. And I realized something I hadn’t before.” He paused for a moment, grateful he had an anchor in Davey’s hand. His other hand shook uncontrollably. He placed it on top of his and Davey’s clasped hands, steadying it.

 

“I love you, Davey.” There. It was out.

 

Davey’s face split into a giant smile. “I love you, too, Jack,” Davey said. “You know that.” Jack shook his head.

 

“That isn’t what I meant. I mean, I’m _in_ love with you, Davey Jacobs. I don’t know how long I have been, or if you would ever feel the same, but I need you to know. I can’t let another hour pass without telling you.”

 

If it was possible, Davey’s smile got even larger. “Jack, you idiot,” he said. “I love you, too.” He laughed quietly, and repeated. “I’m _in_ love with you, too.”

 

Jack gaped, speechless. “Wait, really?”

 

“Jack!” Davey said, exasperated. “Yes.”

 

“Oh. Wow.” Jack sat back on his heels, and Davey frowned.

 

“Wait, you did mean it, right?” Davey asked, worry creeping into his voice.

 

“Oh, yeah, yes, yes, of course,” Jack said. “Always. Completely. Abs-”

 

“Okay, I get it,” Davey said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I just can’t believe you love me back,” Jack said.

 

“Well, you better,” Davey said. “How could I not be in love with you?”

 

“Um, I’m kind of a mess?” Jack said. “I mean, look at me.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re _my_ mess,” Davey said.

 

Jack couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

A silence fell between them, before Davey spoke. “Did you really never leave?” he asked.

 

“How could I?” Jack asked. “You were here.”

 

“But...what about school?” Davey asked. “What about work? It was two weeks, Jack. Two weeks. You had to eat, sleep.”

 

“You sound like Crutchie,” Jack said. “And I slept. Some. And Crutchie and the other boys all brought me food.”

 

“Did you eat it?” Davey asked.

 

“You know me too well,” Jack said, shaking his head. “But yes, I ate some of it.”

 

“I worry about you, Jack,” Davey said.

 

“ _You_ worry about _me_?” Jack asked. “What do think I’s spent the past two weeks doing?”

 

“Okay, okay,” Davey said. “I guess that’s fair.”

 

Jack just grinned back at him. Davey’s words were coming more and more confidently, and Jack knew his Davey was back.

 

“God, I’ve missed this,” he whispered.

 

Davey frowned, suddenly serious. “This was really awful for you, wasn’t it?” he asked.

 

Jack shrugged. “It’s all better now, now that I’ve got you back.”

 

Davey smiled, and Jack found his face right next to Davey’s. He inclined his head, asking an unspoken question. Davey nodded, and Jack leaned in.

 

Without any embellishment, their lips met. The kiss was short, and sweet, but it was everything Jack had longed for, everything he didn’t know he’d been missing.

 

If there was one moment Jack wanted to save forever, it was this.

 

He pulled away and smiled at Davey. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered.

 

Davey smiled, but then he winced.

 

“Is your head hurting again?” Jack asked, and Davey nodded, his lips pressed together in pain.

 

“I’ll call one of the nurses, have them give you more medicine,” Jack said, instantly buzzing for one of them.

 

Davey said nothing, his eyes closed tight. Jack frowned.

 

A nurse came through the door. “What’s the matter?” she asked.

 

“His head is hurting again,” Jack said.

 

“Alright. Just a minute here.” The nurse fussed with Davey’s IV, and before long, she stepped away.

 

“Buzz again if you need anything else,” she said.

 

“Thank you,” Jack said.

 

As the nurse left, Davey opened his eyes again. “Would you…” he said, pressing his lips together. “Would you come up here?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” Jack said, immediately crawling onto the bed with Davey. Davey settled in against Jack’s chest. “I love you, Jackie,” he said softly, before closing his eyes and dropping off into a true sleep.

 

Jack studied him. It was much more peaceful now watching Davey sleep than when he was in a coma. The knot of dread in his stomach he’d become accustomed to had diminished. It wasn’t gone entirely, but it was much smaller, and he knew before long it would disappear.

 

He wrapped his arms around Davey, holding him securely.

 

It wasn’t long before Jack too dropped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have everything written out to the end, so unless I decide to add something between now and then, there are gonna be about five more chapters yet.
> 
> You guys are the best! As always, please let me know what you think!
> 
> EW


	18. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey has a lot of visitors.

Jack awoke to the sun streaming in through the window. Davey was still fast asleep in his arms.

 

He studied the spattering of bruises across Davey’s face, some still purple, others yellowing and fading. His eyes were shut, his face peaceful as he breathed slow and deep.

 

His breath tickled Jack’s neck, and Jack smiled.

 

He pressed a light kiss to Davey’s forehead. Davey immediately stirred. Jack’s heart still got a little thrill at that. Davey was back. He was back.

 

“Morning, Davey,” Jack said softly.

 

“G’morning,” Davey mumbled. He opened one eye and winced.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked.

 

“Terrible,” Davey admitted.

 

“I’ll send for the nurse,” Jack said, but before he even got a chance to buzz, a nurse knocked on the door.

 

“Good morning,” she said. “I’m gonna give you some pain medication, but then we want to see if you can eat some real food,” she told Davey.

 

“Alright,” Davey said.

 

“And then, you have probably a dozen people in the waiting room if you feel up to visitors.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Davey said. “Send in my family first, would you?”

 

“Of course,” she replied. “I’ll be back with some applesauce for you.”

 

Davey closed his eyes. “The lights are really bright,” he said.

 

Jack frowned. “Do you want me to turn them off?” he asked, remembering something about concussions. That was the same as a head injury, right? At least basically.

 

“Maybe?” Davey said. Jack went over to the light switch and flicked it off.

 

“Better?” he asked. Davey nodded, eyes still closed.

 

“Is anything else bothering you?” Jack asked. Davey shook his head. “Okay. Tell me if there’s anything I can do, okay?” Davey nodded, his lips pressed together so tightly they turned white.

 

Jack frowned.

 

The nurse came back in, immediately noticed the lights. “Oh, of course. We can get you sunglasses, too.”

 

“Thank you,” Davey said, and she handed him the applesauce.

 

“Let someone know if you feel nauseous,” she told him, and he nodded.

 

“Your family will be in in a minute, and I’ll be back with some sunglasses,” she said, then left.

 

Not long after, there was a knock, and the Jacobses smiled at them.

 

“Good morning, Davey,” Mrs. Jacobs said.

 

“Morning, Mom,” Davey replied. “Morning, Dad, Sarah, Les.”

 

“Hi Davey! Hi Jack!” Les said, bouncing up and down.

 

“Hi Les,” Jack said, unable to keep a smile off his face.

 

“How are you, Davey?” Sarah asked.

 

Jack hung back by the window, letting Davey’s family crowd around him.

 

“I’m okay,” Davey said, before taking a bite of his applesauce.

 

Mrs. Jacobs studied him worriedly. “Does that feel alright?” she asked.

 

Davey nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

The nurse came through the door again, holding a pair of flimsy sunglasses, the kind you’d get at the eye doctor.

 

“Here you are,” she told Davey, putting them gently on his face. “Is that better?”

 

“Yeah, thank you,” he said.

 

“Davey, Davey, guess what!” Les said, climbing onto the bed.

 

“What, Les?” Davey asked.

 

“I got a new girlfriend!”

 

Davey groaned. “Another one?”

 

“I really like this one!” Les argued.

 

Jack smiled as Davey’s family chattered on, catching Davey up on what had happened, who’d said what, who’d come to visit.

 

At one point, Mr. Jacobs started talking about lawyers, and insurance, and such, before Mrs. Jacobs shushed him.

 

“He doesn’t need to worry about all that,” she reminded him.

 

“You’re right,” Mr. Jacobs agreed. And just like that, they were back to talking about neighbors, and old babysitters, and everything else under the sun.

 

A half hour must have passed before there was another knock at the door.

 

“It’s Medda and Crutchie,” Medda called from outside.

 

“Come in,” Davey said. His eyes were closed underneath his sunglasses, and Jack frowned.

 

“Hi, Davey, dear,” Medda said. “How are you?” She wrapped him in a giant hug.

 

“I’m doing better, Medda,” he replied.

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it,” she said.

 

“Hiya, Davey,” Crutchie said, beaming from the doorway. “Glad to see you with us.”

 

“Glad to be,” Davey replied. “I hear you took care of Jack while I wasn’t . . .” he trailed off.

 

“‘Course I did,” Crutchie replied.

 

“Good. Someone needed to,” Davey said, smiling. His smile dropped, and he added, somewhat quietly. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” Crutchie said, one corner of his mouth lifting.

 

Medda joined Davey’s family, and Crutchie made his way over to Jack.

 

“How are you, Jack?” he asked.

 

“I’m good,” Jack said, and smiled as he realized he actually meant it. “I’m actually good.”

 

“I’m so glad,” Crutchie said.

 

Jack threw his arm over Crutchie’s shoulders. “Hey, thanks for everything. Seriously.”

 

“What are brothers for?” Crutchie said, shrugging. But he smiled.

 

“I don’t think I coulda made it through this without you. You’re the best brother I could ever ask for,” Jack said.

 

“Now you owe me,” Crutchie said, but he was smiling.

 

“Oh yeah?” Jack said. “And what exactly do I gotta do?”

 

“We’ll see,” Crutchie said.

 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Jack said, playfully punching Crutchie in the shoulder.

 

“Tough,” Crutchie replied.

 

“I gotta get back to the theatre,” Medda said apologetically. “But if you need anything, call me, you hear?” she told the Jacobses.

 

“Thank you, Miss Medda,” Mrs. Jacobs said.

 

“And Jack?” Medda said.

 

“Yeah?” Jack said.

 

“Don’t be stupid.”

 

“I ain’t planning on it, Medda,” he replied.

 

“You never do,” she pointed out. “But honestly. You gonna take care of yourself better now, right?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied.

 

“Good. And make sure you come by for dinner sometimes. Don’t be a stranger.”

 

“I won’t,” he said.

 

“Good,” she said. “Bye now! Take care, Davey.”

 

“Bye, Medda,” Davey said tiredly, and she was out the door.

 

“We should let you rest,” Mrs. Jacobs said, gently sweeping Davey’s hair off his forehead.

 

“I’m fine,” Davey protested, but she shook her head.

 

“We’ll all go get lunch. Jack, you too.”

 

Jack started to nod, but Davey shook his head.

 

“No,” he said. “Please. I don’t want to be alone.”

 

“I’ll stay with ya, Davey,” Jack said. “Don’t worry.”

 

“Alright,” Mr. Jacobs said.

 

“I’ll bring you something, Jack, okay?” Sarah said. Jack nodded.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Davey’s eyes were closed before they even left the room, and his breathing slowed not long after. Jack just sat in the chair next to the bed, listening to the sounds of the hospital.

 

Sarah came back after a few minutes, holding two sandwiches. She passed one to Jack and took a bite out of the other one wordlessly.

 

“Thanks,” Jack whispered, and bit into his.

 

They ate their sandwiches in silence, both staring at Davey.

 

“He’s okay,” Sarah whispered, more to herself than anything. “He’s actually okay.”

 

“He’s actually okay,” Jack agreed.

 

Sarah looked over at him, and her eyes were shining with tears. “Part of me didn’t believe he would be,” she admitted.

 

“I know,” Jack said. “But he is.”

 

“He is,” she repeated.

 

They passed another while in silence, before Davey took in a sharp breath, and opened his eyes.

 

“Hi, Davey,” Jack said.

 

“Jackie,” Davey muttered. “Hi, Sarah.”

 

“Hey, Davey,” she said. “You better?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah.”

 

There was a knock at the door, and Specs leaned in. “Can we come in?” he asked.

 

Jack looked over at Davey, who nodded.

 

“Yeah, come on in,” he said.

 

Finch and Specs came through the door. Specs held a balloon, and Finch a card.

 

“It was gonna be a get well soon card, but now it’s more like a, ‘yay you’re better!’ card,” Finch said, handing it to Davey.

 

“All the guys signed it,” Specs added.

 

Davey opened it. “Thank you, guys!” he said.

 

“You’re welcome,” Specs said, tying to balloon to the rail on Davey’s bed.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said all the guys,” Davey said, eyes wide. “There’s gotta be at least twenty names here.

 

Jack peered over his shoulder. Race, Albert, Finch, Specs, Elmer, Romeo, Henry, Jojo, Buttons, Sniper, Kid Blink, Smalls, Tommy Boy, Mush, even Spot Conlon. All leaving messages ranging from the sweet “Hope you feel better! We miss you!” to the more crude “Don’t die. That would suck.”

 

“This is really nice. Thank you,” Davey said.

 

“It was all Specs’s idea,” Finch said.

 

“Still,” Davey said.

 

“If you’s up to it, I know some of the other guys are in the waiting room,” Specs said. “Want us to send them in?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Davey said.

 

He leaned back into his pillows as Specs and Finch closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> EW


	19. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey has a few more visitors, including a few surprises.

Before long, there was yet another knock at the door.

 

“Come in,” Jack called.

 

Jojo, Elmer, and Romeo came through the door, each clutching a small bouquet of flowers.

 

“Hi Davey!” Elmer said. “We know Specs and Finch brought by the card and stuff earlier, but we wanted to bring you something, too.”

 

“That’s really nice of you,” Davey said, smiling.

 

“We thought it was a shame no one brought you flowers or balloons or anything, besides Oscar, and Jack kinda wrecked those,” Jojo added.

 

“What?” Davey asked, looking at Jack. Jack hung his head.

 

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later,” Jack promised.

 

Davey narrowed his eyes. “You better.”

 

“We’re so glad you’re okay,” Romeo said. “Everyone was really worried.”

 

“That means a lot,” Davey said. “Thank you.”

 

They stood around awkwardly for a minute, before putting the flowers on the table.

 

“We’re gonna head out,” Elmer said. “Feel better!”

 

“Bye, guys,” Davey said.

 

As soon as they left, Jack sighed.

 

“I feel like I owe you an explanation for how I acted, right before all this happened,” Jack said, rubbing a hand through his hair.

 

“Jack, if you don’t wanna, you don’t have to-” Davey started, but Jack shook his head.

 

“No. You should know. I can’t ignore it anymore.” He took a deep breath. “It seems silly I never told you this, but I just didn’t want to have to remember it. And well, I’ve kinda had to lately. You see, as much as I love you, that wasn’t the only reason you getting in an accident freaked me out so bad.” He took another shuddering breath, and Davey grabbed Jack’s hand. Jack smiled, grateful for the anchor.

 

“You know my parents died when I was younger, yeah?” Davey nodded. “Well, they died in a car accident, just like the one you was in. It wasn’t their fault. Crutchie, well, he was Charlie then, and me was in the car when it happened. You know what happened to Crutchie’s leg. He got a mangled leg, my parents died, and I got this little scar.” He rubbed at it with his thumb.

 

“It just seemed so little, like why did I walk away with nothin’?” He shook his head. “They told me later that it was from the door peeling in and hitting me. That if it had hit me any lower, I woulda died with my parents.”

 

“Oh, Jack,” Davey murmured.

 

Jack sniffled. “And then, I was just all alone in the big scary hospital. They wouldn’t let me see Charlie, they wouldn’t let me see my parents. It was the most terrified I’d ever been.” He tilted his head, looking at Davey.

 

“Until the past few weeks.”

 

“Jack,” Davey said, but Jack shook his head and kept going.

 

“I’d always told myself I wanted to forget that time in my life, ignore it, pretend it never happened. And to a point, that’s still true. But with you, I realized I couldn’t do that, and, I guess, I realized I didn’t want to forget my parents.”

 

There was a long pause, before Davey spoke. “I’m glad you told me, Jack,” he said softly.

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you that day. It had nothing to do with you, and I shouldna have taken it out on you.”

 

Davey smiled. “Well, I’d say, all things considered, I could forgive you.”

 

“Oh, could ya now?” Jack said, smiling too.

 

“Be careful, I might take it back,” Davey said, inclining his head.

 

Jack mock-gasped. “No!”

 

“Come here, you idiot,” Davey said, bursting into laughter. He pulled Jack close, and kissed him softly.

 

“Thank you for telling me,” Davey said. “I hope you feel like you could trust me with anything.”

 

“I would trust you with the world,” Jack said.

 

“So what happened with the flowers?” Davey asked.

 

“Oh, that,” Jack said. “Well, uh, Oscar brought you these lillies as a fake apology, and I just...they were the same flowers as at my parents’ funeral, and I just couldn’t. So I….kinda smashed them?” he said, hanging his head.

 

“Jack!” Davey admonished.

 

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Jack offered, and Davey just shook his head, laughing.

 

“Well, at least it was just flowers. Not actually Oscar.”

 

“Ummm…” Jack said.

 

“I’m going to ignore that,” Davey said, shaking his head. “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

He kissed Jack again, and Jack felt himself melt. Davey loved him.

 

“Woo, looks like SOMEONE got together!” Race crowed from the doorway.

 

Jack pulled away from Davey, glaring at Race.

 

“Aww, look at the little lovebirds,” Albert added, jabbing Race in the ribs.

 

“Hi Race, hi Albert,” Davey said.

 

“Glad to see you’re alive,” Albert said.

 

“Yeah. We was getting worried,” Race agreed.

 

“Race, you were literally here when he woke up,” Jack pointed out.

 

“So? Doesn’t make it any less true,” Race replied.

 

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Jack replied.

 

“So how much longer you in here for?” Albert asked.

 

“You can’t ask that!” Race hissed.

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s okay,” Davey replied. “And honestly? I’m not sure. Not long, I don’t think.” He turned to Jack. “Wait, if I go home...” he trailed off, seeming to forget what he was saying.

 

“I’ll come with you, if you like,” Jack finished for him. Davey smiled, relief in his eyes.

 

“Would you?” Davey asked.

 

“You say that like I _won’t_ follow you wherever you go,” Jack pointed out.

 

“Umm...creepy?” Race said.

 

“Nah, they’re dating, it’s fine,” Albert replied. “You are dating, right?”

 

“Um…” Jack said, blushing.

 

“I guess?” Davey said. “We didn’t really talk about it, but I kinda assumed…”

 

“Oh, thank god,” Jack said, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Me too.”

 

“So, yeah, we’re dating,” Davey said, nodding.

 

“Well, gee, aren’t they just too cute,” Race said, shaking his head.

 

“We’s should probably get going,” Albert said after a bit.

 

“Hey, if you need anything though, tell us,” Race said.

 

“We’d offer to cook or something, but you don’t want to eat anything Race cooks,” Albert said, elbowing Race.

 

“Hey!” Race protested. “I cooks fine!”

 

“Sure ya do,” Albert said, shaking his head.

 

“Bye guys,” Davey said. “And thanks.”

 

“Yeah, bye guys,” Jack said. “See ya around.”

 

Albert and Race headed back out the door.

 

From the hallway, Jack heard a muffled “What the hell is he doing here?”

 

“Go to hell,” Albert yelled, and then there was a knock at the door.

 

Oscar Delancey poked his head in. “Hello?” he said.

 

Jack balled his fists. “You got some nerve, coming back here.”

 

“What, you gonna hit me again?”

 

“Clearly you didn’t learn your lesson,” Jack growled.

 

“Jack, no...wait, what? Again?” Davey looked at Jack, confused, before he shook his head. “It isn’t worth it.”

 

“But-” Jack started, but Davey cut him off.

 

“Besides, there’s a much better way to get even.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Oscar asked. “And what’s that?”

 

“I’m suing,” Davey said simply.

 

Oscar scoffed. “And where are _you_ gonna get a halfway decent lawyer?”

 

There was another knock at the door, and Davey looked up at the newcomer and smiled.

 

“Funny you should ask,” he said. “Meet my lawyer.”

 

Katherine Plumber stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. “Katherine Plumber,” she said, extending her hand to Oscar. “You must be the Delancey boy.”

 

“I...I…” Oscar stuttered.

 

“Well, Oscar,” she said, smirking. “See you in court.”

 

Oscar stared at her, before slinking off out the door.

 

As soon as he was gone, Katherine giggled. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to say that!” she said. “Did you see the look on his face? Priceless.”

 

She turned to Davey. “Davey, I’m so sorry I couldn’t come earlier. I was in London, and it was a week until I even heard about your accident, and then I couldn’t get away, and getting a flight was a mess, I tell you! But I’m here now!”

 

“I’m glad you are,” Davey said. “With one of the youngest lawyers this side of the world, how could I go wrong?”

 

“Oh, stop it,” Katherine said, but she beamed. “I’ve missed you guys. Life isn’t the same without all your craziness.”

 

“I don’t know,” Jack said. “I could do with a little less craziness.” He smiled at Davey, who smiled back.

 

“Me, too,” Davey agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really love the idea of Katherine as Davey's lawyer. 
> 
> Anyone catch that she was going to show up before she did by looking at the tags?
> 
> Only three chapters left!
> 
> EW


	20. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is released from the hospital, and Jack confronts his deepest fear.

On a sunny morning a few days later, they got the happy news. Davey was being released from the hospital. 

 

Jack jumped up and down as soon as he heard the news.

 

“Thank God,” he repeated. “Thank God.” He beamed at Davey, who smiled back tiredly.

 

“Remember, avoid any screens, try to keep light and noise to a minimum,” the nurse rattled off. “You have some pain meds, and there’s a prescription for you to pick up at your pharmacy when you run out.”

 

Mrs. Jacobs took notes, listening carefully to everything the nurse listed.

 

“Thank you,” Davey said, and, with his sunglasses on, they all headed outside. 

 

Jack blinked in the bright sun as much as Davey did. It had been two weeks since he’d stepped outside, he realized. 

 

“Jack, you okay?” Davey asked. Jack nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. 

 

As they walked over to Davey’s mom’s minivan, Jack froze.

 

Davey immediately noticed. “If you don’t want to, I’d walk with you,” he offered.

 

Jack studied Davey. The way he winced at the bright sunlight, the way he stood there, tiredly. He still wasn’t in any state to be walking. And Jack couldn’t bear the thought of sending him off in a car again. Not knowing if...what...

 

He shook his head. “No. I’ll ride with you.”

 

“Jack, are you sure?” Crutchie asked, looking at him worriedly. “I don’t think…”

 

“I can do it,” Jack said, trying to show more confidence than he felt. “What’s it they say about facing your fears?”

 

“You don’t have to prove anything, not to me or anyone else,” Davey reminded him. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jack said. “But I think I’d like to prove it to me.”

 

And I couldn’t bear to send you off again, he added silently, not knowing if I’d see you again. 

 

Crutchie studied him, and Jack had the oddest feeling he knew exactly what he’d been thinking.

 

“Only if you’re really sure,” Davey said, still not sounding convinced. 

 

Jack nodded, more for himself than anything else, watching as Crutchie crawled into the backseat of the minivan.

 

“Alright,” Davey said. Davey followed Crutchie into the van, and Jack went after them.

 

Settling into their seats, all of them quickly buckled their seatbelts. Jack pressed his lips together tightly and screwed his eyes closed.

 

This one car carried almost all of his dearest people in the world. The thought terrified him more than he could explain. 

 

A warm hand made its way into his, and Jack opened his eyes. Davey smiled at him.

 

The car hummed to life, and Jack flinched. Davey’s thumb rubbed circles on the back of his hand, and Jack breathed slowly.

 

He kept his eyes closed the entire way, and didn’t open them again until they were safely parked outside Davey’s apartment building. 

 

“We’re here,” Davey said shakily. Jack looked over at him, and realized he look almost as terrified as Jack felt. Guilt flooded him. Here he’d been letting Davey reassure him, when Davey was the one who needed reassurance.

 

“I’m fine,” Davey said, seeming to read Jack’s mind. “I’m proud of you, you know that?” he said.

 

“Yeah, I’m not doing that again,” Jack said, shaking his head.

 

“And you never have to,” Davey agreed. “I’m not sure I will either.”

 

“Come on, boys,” Mrs. Jacobs said. “Let’s head inside.”

 

They headed up the stairs, Davey leaning heavily on Jack as they went. Jack wrapped an arm around Davey’s waist, supporting him.

 

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Mrs. Jacobs unlocked their apartment door, and Jack helped Davey inside.

 

They headed straight to Davey’s room. Jack helped Davey into the bed, then tucked the covers up around him.

 

“There. Nice and cozy in your own bed,” Jack said. 

 

Crutchie, Sarah, and Les appeared in the doorway. 

 

“It’s good to have you home, Davey,” Sarah said.

 

“It’s good to be home,” Davey replied, looking around happily. Jack smiled. 

 

Davey was home. Davey was gonna be just fine. 

 

And Jack would do everything to take care of him until he was.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked. “What do you need?”

 

“I am a little hungry,” Davey admitted.

 

“On it,” Jack said, already on his way out the door. He made his way to the kitchen, where Mrs. Jacobs was already rattling through the cupboards.

 

“I’m not sure what we’re supposed to feed him,” she admitted. “The doctors didn’t say anything to me. Did they say anything to you?”

 

Jack shook his head. “I guess that means it doesn’t matter?” he said hesitantly.

 

Mrs. Jacobs nodded. “I think we should stick with soup at first to be sure,” she said. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Jack agreed.

 

He headed back into Davey’s room while Mrs. Jacobs heated up the soup. Mr. Jacobs, Sarah, Les, and Crutchie all stood around the room, quietly talking. Davey’s eyes were closed, but Jack was pretty sure he wasn’t sleeping.

 

“Hey guys,” Jack said quietly. 

 

“Hi Jack,” Sarah said. 

 

“Jack, can I talk to you for a second?” Crutchie asked.

 

“Sure, Crutchie, what for?” Jack asked.

 

Crutchie pulled Jack by the arm into the next room.

 

“Have you thought about what you’re planning to do now?” he asked.

 

“Whaddya mean?” Jack asked. 

 

“I mean, Davey’s out of the hospital now. I was just talking to Sarah and Mr. Jacobs, and it’s looking like Davey’s gonna take at least the semester off from college to recover. So, are you…” Crutchie trailed off.

 

Jack opened his mouth to reply, then paused. What was he gonna do? He should go back to college, to work. He wasn’t the injured one. He wasn’t even Davey’s caretaker, at least not technically.

 

But he also couldn’t picture himself going back to school, leaving Davey behind.

 

“I...I want to take the semester off, too,” Jack said finally.

 

Crutchie nodded, as if that was what he was expecting Jack to say. “Are you going to stay here, then, with Davey?”

 

“I...I guess that’s up to Davey and his family,” Jack said, shrugging. “Wait. If I’m not living with you, you’ll be all alone. You’re a high school senior. You can’t live alone!”

 

“I’ll just move back in with Medda, then,” Crutchie said.

 

“But she’s all the way in New Jersey,” Jack pointed out. “That’s the whole reason we were living separate in the first place.”

 

“I’ll make it work,” Crutchie replied. “Now, go talk to Davey and Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs.”

 

“Tonight?” Jack said. “I was just kinda hoping….”

 

“To put it off?” Crutchie finished. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“What’ll we do with the apartment?” Jack asked.

 

“Are you really planning to live with the Jacobses long term?” Crutchie asked.

 

Jack considered that. “No,” he realized. “But I guess I’ve been picturing Davey moving in with us.”

 

“Then ask him that,” Crutchie said. Jack stared at him. “Well, not  _ now _ ,” Crutchie amended. “But eventually.”

 

Jack nodded slowly. “You’re right. Thank you, Crutchie. You’re the best brother I could have, you know that?”

 

“And don’t you forget it,” Crutchie responded. Jack smiled.

 

“I won’t,” he said, and they headed back into the main room.

 

Mrs. Jacobs was just finishing up the soup, and she carried a bowl towards Davey’s room.

 

“Hey, Mrs. Jacobs,” he said slowly.

 

“Yes, Jack?” she asked.

 

“I was wondering...if Davey wants me to, would ya let me spend the night?” he asked.

 

“Jack, of course. If Davey wanted you to move in with us, we would let you,” she told him.

 

Jack smiled awkwardly, before they both walked into Davey’s room.

 

“I have some soup for you, Davey,” Mrs. Jacobs said, smiling.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Davey said, sitting up and taking it from her. He balanced the bowl on his knees, gulping it down like he was starving. 

 

“Hey, Davey,” Jack said. “Um, would ya, would ya want me to stay the night?”

 

“Course,” Davey replied through mouthfuls of soup. 

 

“I should probably head home,” Crutchie said after a little while.

 

“Les, it’s your bedtime,” Mrs. Jacobs agreed. 

 

“Aww,” Les complained. “I wanna stay up.”

 

“Come on,” Mr. Jacobs said, pushing Les along jokingly. 

 

“I’ll help you get some bedding, Jack,” Sarah said, and Jack followed her out of the room.

 

She showed him the linen closet, and he grabbed a blanket and a pillow.

 

“Thanks,” he said, and she smiled. 

 

Jack headed back into Davey’s room, arms loaded with his bedding. He spread the pillow and blanket on the floor.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Davey asked.

 

“...Making myself a bed?” Jack replied.

 

“Get up here, you idiot,” Davey said, shaking his head.

 

Jack hung back, reluctant. “Davey, you’re still hurt,” he pointed out. “You need sleep, actual sleep.”

 

“And I’m not gonna get it unless you come lay here with me,” Davey said.

 

Jack crossed his arms, but he couldn’t resist for long. Rolling his eyes, he came and sat at the foot of Davey’s bed.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked quietly.

 

“I’m pretty tired,” Davey admitted.

 

“Go to sleep, then,” Jack said, brushing his hair back, and kissing him softly on the forehead.

 

Davey patted the bed next to him, and Jack smiled, laying down next to Davey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Jack-POV chapter wow. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> EW


	21. Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey takes Jack on a visit he's been putting off for years.

Two weeks passed in a blur. Davey spent most of it in bed, Jack fussing over him.

 

As much as Davey was starting to go stir crazy, he couldn’t deny that Jack’s concern was incredibly endearing.

 

Even now, as Davey sat in bed, a half finished bowl of soup on his lap, Jack sat in a chair across the room.

 

As Davey studied Jack, a thought he’d been contemplating since the day he woke up came to the front of his mind.

 

“Hey Jack?” Davey said quietly.

 

“Yeah, Davey?” Jack said, looking up from across the room.

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go visit your parents.”

 

“Whaddaya mean?” Jack asked, frowning.

 

“I talked to Crutchie, and he told me where they’re buried. I know you have never gone to see them, and if you don’t want to, that’s completely understandable. It’s just...if you wanted...I’d go with you?” Davey bit his lip, waiting for Jack’s response.

 

Jack’s face was unreadable while he thought about it. Finally, after a long pause, he gave Davey a half-smile. “I think I’d like that,” he said.

 

“Really?” Davey asked. “I mean, I’m glad.”

 

“When?” Jack asked.

 

“I was thinking...now?” Davey said. “If you’re up to it.”

 

“Are you up to it?” Jack asked. “It’s not a short walk. And you shouldn’t bike with your head being how it is.”

 

“My head is fine,” Davey said, brushing him off.

 

“Your pretty little head is NOT fine, mister, but I’d like it to end up fine, so we’re gonna avoid you falling on it again,” Jack said.

 

Davey couldn’t hold back a smile. “You think my head is pretty?”

 

Jack facepalmed. “THAT’S what you got out of that?” he said, shaking his head.

 

“No, you’re right,” Davey said. “But I do think I’m up to walking, if you want to go now.”

 

“Alright,” Jack said, studying Davey. “But if you get tired or start to sway or anything, we’re turning around.”

 

“Jack, I’m FINE,” Davey protested. He scratched at his cast. “Wow am I ready to get this off,” he said, shaking his head.

 

“I’m sure,” Jack said, his face suddenly all sympathetic.

 

“Shall we go?” Davey asked.

 

“Do you have your sunglasses?” Jack asked, already turning around to look for them.

 

“I think I left them on-”

 

“The table,” Jack finished, holding them up. He passed them to Davey, who put them on.

 

They pulled on their jackets and shoes, and were out the door.

 

It was cool and cloudy, but the sun shone anyway. Davey breathed in the fresh air deeply, his lungs aching.

 

Jack reached over and grabbed Davey’s hand. Davey turned to smile at him.

 

“I’m glad you’re with me,” Jack said.

 

“Me, too,” Davey replied.

 

It was a long walk down crowded sidewalks and noisy streets. All the busy noise made Davey’s head start to ache, but he ignored it. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been those first few days, when his head hurt so bad he could barely think.

 

Finally, they reached a little plot of land marked “Crystal Lake Cemetery.” They paused outside the gate, staring inside.

 

Davey squeezed Jack’s hand reassuringly. Jack glanced over at him, and nodded.

 

“I’m ready,” he said. Davey nodded, and together they walked past the gate.

 

In hindsight, Davey realized they probably should have brought Crutchie with them. Neither of them had any idea what area Jack’s parents were in, and Davey realized he didn’t even know their names.

 

The only think he had to go on was Kelly. He hoped that Jack would spot the right one.

 

They wandered down the first row. Davey read all the names they passed.

 

An entire fleet of Johnson. Craig. McDonald.

 

Higgins. Davey idly wondered if it was any relation to Race. Maybe he would ask him later.

 

They made it all the way through the first row of stone headstones, and turned onto the next one.

 

Perkins. Cunningham. Bentley. Sykes.

 

Davey and Jack made their way through three more rows. Still no sign of Jack’s parents.

 

Jack’s hand in Davey’s was getting cold and clammy. Still, Davey held on tight. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, and Jack smiled at him.

 

At the end of the next row, Davey’s eyes landed on a simple white marker labelled “Kelly.”

 

“Jack?” Davey said, and pointed with his free hand. Jack stared at the marker, frozen in place.

 

After a moment, Jack inched closer, and Davey followed. Now, Davey could read the rest of the markings.

 

“John and Diana Kelly. Forever in our hearts.” Fresh flowers sat in a little wire holder.

 

“Is it…?” Davey asked, unable to finish his question.

 

Jack nodded, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

They stood in silence for a long time, just staring at the grave marker. Tears spilled silently down Jack’s face, and Davey just held onto his hand. Jack gripped it tightly, holding on for dear life.

 

After a long time, Jack took a shuddering breath. He looked over at Davey, and Davey immediately wrapped him in a firm hug.

 

Jack’s shoulders shook silently as he buried his face into Davey’s shoulder. Davey just stood there, holding him, until his breathing calmed. He didn’t let go until Jack pulled away.

 

“Thank you,” Jack said quietly. “I think...I think I’d like to bring flowers next time.”

 

“I think that would be nice,” Davey agreed. “Are those ones from…”

 

“From Crutchie,” Jack finished, nodding. “He comes every week, most of the time.”

 

Davey didn’t know what to say, and they stood again in silence, until Jack spoke.

 

“I’m...I’m ready to go, I think,” he said.

 

“Alright. Whenever you’re ready,” Davey replied.

 

Jack nodded, still staring at the marker.

 

“I just miss them,” he said finally.

 

“Of course you do. They’re your parents.”

 

Another long silence stretched between them, before Jack nodded.

 

“Okay. Let’s head home.”

 

Davey let Jack lead the way out of the cemetery and back onto the sidewalk.

 

His head started pounded as soon as they were back in the noise of the traffic, and he screwed up his eyes.

 

Jack, of course, immediately noticed, even though Davey still wore his sunglasses.

 

“You okay?” he asked, instantly worried.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Davey said, trying to brush it off.

 

Jack frowned. “You’re going straight to bed when we get back,” he ordered.

 

Davey opened his mouth to protest, but instead he just yawned. “Okay,” he conceded.

 

Jack nodded, satisfied.

 

Before long, they were climbing the steps to Davey’s family’s apartment.

 

Davey’s eyes drooped, and Jack wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Come on, Davey,” he said softly.

 

Jack led him into his room and helped him into his bed. He disappeared out of the door, reappearing with a glass of water and one of Davey’s pain pills.

 

“Thanks,” Davey said, quickly swallowing it.

 

Jack perched on the foot of Davey’s bed, gently tucking him in.

 

“Sweet dreams, Davey,” he said softly.

 

Davey smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Davey perspective!
> 
> Please leave thoughts!  
> Also I'll be starting to post a new story in a few days so...keep an eye out for that please!
> 
> EW


	22. Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey moves in with Jack and Crutchie.

 

Two Months Later…..

 

Davey stretched his arm, glad to be rid of the cast.

 

“How many more boxes?” Jack asked, panting after running up the stairs.

 

“Only those three,” Davey said. “You know, I can help you.”

 

“Nah, I got it,” Jack wheezed, hoisting the next one.

 

Davey shook his head. “At least let me call Race and the others?”

 

“There’s only like three left, it’s fine!” Jack called over his shoulder as he raced down the stairs.

 

“And you don’t have to run!” Davey called back.

 

Jack reappeared. “But it’s more fun this way,” he said, and he smiled at Davey.

 

God. That smile. Davey didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. When Jack smiled, his head spun and he forgot what he was saying.

 

But in the best way possible.

 

“Last one!” Jack declared. “Look around, make sure I didn’t forget anything okay?”

 

“Okay,” Davey said, and wandered into what used to be his room.

 

He stared at his familiar blue walls. It wasn’t like he would never see the room again, but part of him felt like that was the case. His bed still sat in the corner of the room, neatly made with guest linen instead of his usual.

 

His childhood toys and books lined the shelves around the room, all things he wasn’t taking with him.

 

He shook his head. No. This wasn’t goodbye, not really.

 

He was moving in with Jack. It was one of the most exciting decisions of his life. And this was his parents’ place. He would always be able to return.

 

Still, there was something bittersweet to be standing here.

 

Davey rubbed a hand across his forehead.

 

“Davey?” Jack said, sticking his head into the room. “You ready?”

 

“I just want to say goodbye to my family,” Davey said, looking around. “Where are they?”

 

“Oh, they left already,” Jack said offhandedly. “They’re stopping over later though.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Davey said, frowning a little.

 

“You ready then?” Jack asked.

 

Davey nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Come on,” Jack said, smiling at him and holding out his hand. Davey smiled back, and took it. Jack pulled him out the door and down the stairs. A moving van with all of Davey’s stuff was parked on the street outside.

 

“Ready to go,” Jack told the driver, who nodded and pulled away.

 

Hand in hand, Jack and Davey walked down the sidewalk to Jack’s apartment.

 

No. Not Jack’s apartment.

 

Their apartment.

 

Davey liked the sound of that.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jack asked.

 

“Our apartment,” Davey replied.

 

“Good or bad?”

 

“Good. I think.”

 

“It better be,” Jack teased. “Because we’re here.”

 

Sure enough, it was Jack’s apartment building, the moving van already outside.

 

“We’ll be back out in just a minute,” Jack told the driver, then turned to Davey.

 

“Come on!”

 

He pulled Davey into the building and up the stairs, pausing briefly in front of his- their door to unlock it. He twisted the handle, beamed at Davey, and threw the door open.

 

“Surprise!”  


All of their friends jumped out from various hiding places. Davey jumped, his heart skipping a beat. He burst out laughing, clutching Jack’s arm for support.

 

“Did we get you?” Les asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah, you did,” Davey said, looking around at them all and smiling. His whole family was there, which made their earlier disappearance make a lot more sense.

 

“There’s cake and everything!” Elmer said excitedly.

 

“So hurry up and take a piece so the rest of us can!” Race added.

 

“No, wait!” Jack yelled. “First everyone run downstairs and grab a box and bring it in. Then cake!”

 

There was some grumbling, but before long everyone was hauling boxes in.

 

“Where do you want this one, Davey?” Specs asked, carrying a box labelled “Books.”

 

“In my bedroom, I guess,” Davey replied.

 

“What about this?” Romeo asked, carrying a desk lamp.

 

“Also bedroom,” Davey replied.

 

“Hey Albert!” Race called. “I bet I can carry in more boxes than you!”

 

“Ha! You wish! I’ve got two at once!” Albert bellowed back.

 

“Hey, be careful with that!” Davey protested as both boys ran past.

 

“Sorry Davey!” Race called over his shoulder, out of breath.

 

Soon enough, all of the boxes were inside.

 

“And now, the cake,” Jack said dramatically, motioning towards the kitchen

 

Davey laughed and followed Jack over to the cake.

 

“Welcome home, Davey,” it said in blue frosting across the top.

 

Jack cut out two gigantic pieces, balancing them on plates. “Here you are,” he said, handing Davey his.

 

“Thanks,” Davey said, immediately scraping off the “y” and eating it.

 

“Cake! Cake! Cake!” Race cheered, and Albert joined him.

 

Davey rubbed his forehead subtly, at least he thought he had. Jack immediately noticed and nudged Race.

 

“Oh, right,” Race said, and Davey smiled at Jack gratefully.

 

“Now, boys,” Medda said, pulling Jack, Davey and Crutchie to the side. “I made a few casseroles and put them in the fridge. You can eat them for supper for a while. And remember, you _call_ me when you need something. Keep the bathroom clean. Actually make food.” She smiled. “Did I forget anything?”

 

“Just to say how much you love us,” Jack said, grinning.

 

“Oh, really?” Medda said “Well then, if you insist. You boys are the light of my life, and don’t go getting all grown up on me yet.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack promised.

 

“If we were all grown up, we wouldn’t need you,” Crutchie agreed.

 

Medda wrapped all three of them in a giant bear hug.

 

“Don’t hesitate to call. Promise me,” she said, her face completely serious.

 

“We will,” Crutchie promised.

 

“Don’t worry,” Jack added.

 

“Alright,” Medda said. “Now get back to your party!”

 

Jack beamed at Davey and dragged him back over to the group of guys.

 

“This cake is amazing,” Elmer said, his mouth full.

 

“Hang on, where did mine go?” Race said, looking around him.

 

Specs smiled and nudged Davey, showing him a plate of cake in his hands. “We’re playing keep-away,” he explained, before passing the cake to Henry.

 

Davey laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Wow, Davey,” Sarah said, coming to stand next to him. “You’re moved out of the house. Now you’re a real grown-up.”

 

“Ha, as if,” Davey said, shaking his head.

 

“Now everyone’s gonna expect me to,” she said. “I mean, I am older.”

 

“Barely,” Davey said, taking a bite of his cake. She laughed, then elbowed him gently.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she said quietly. “I’m not sure what I would do without you.”

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Davey replied.

 

Sarah hugged him tightly.

 

“Now, go get some cake,” Davey said, taking another bite of his.

 

“Oh, I’m gonna,” she said, and dashed off to take the knife from Race.

 

“Hey!” Race complained. Sarah just laughed and cut herself a piece.

 

“Davey,” Jack said, and he pulled Davey off to a secluded corner.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked earnestly.

 

“Tired,” Davey admitted. “But I’m okay.”

 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Jack said. “Just say the word, and everyone leaves. No worries.”

 

“Okay,” Davey agreed. “But just a little longer yet, I think.”

 

“Alright. Just tell me when.”

 

Davey nodded, and Jack went over to where Finch, Albert, and Romeo were trying to climb on the counter to reach something in the cabinets.

 

“Guys, no!” he said, and Davey laughed and walked over into the living room.

 

“Hi Mom,” Davey said, finding her on the couch.

 

“Hi Davey,” his mom replied. “How are you doing?”

 

“Funnily enough, that’s what everyone keeps asking,” he replied, sitting next to her. “I’m okay.”

 

“I’m going to miss you, you know that, right?” she said.

 

“I’ll miss you, Mom,” he said.

 

“Oh, don’t listen to me,” she said, blinking back tears. “You’re all grown up. This is exciting! And I’m happy for you.”

 

“Doesn’t make it less hard,” Davey said, wrapping her in a hug.

 

“Now, you make sure you take care of yourself, alright?” she said. “And take care of Jack, too. He’s a good boy.”

 

“He is,” Davey agreed.

 

“You really love him, don’t you?” she asked. He nodded.

 

“I really do.”

 

“Good,” she said. “I’m glad.”

 

He leaned his head on his mom’s shoulder as the party slowly dispersed. Before long, even his family was leaving.

 

“Come to visit, David,” his dad said.

 

“I will,” Davey promised.

 

“I’m going to miss you, Dave,” he said, wrapping Davey in a tight hug.

 

“I’ll miss you, too, Dad,” he replied. His dad let go, and Davey could have sworn he had been tearing up.

 

"Bye, Davey," Les said, clinging to Davey's middle.

 

"Bye Les. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Davey said, ruffling his hair.

 

"But that's no fun!" Les complained. Davey just shook his head.

 

As the last of their guests left, Jack, Davey, and Crutchie all settled onto the couch.

 

“Well, this is it,” Jack said.

 

“This is it,” Davey agreed.

 

“Are you...are you happy?” Jack asked quietly.

 

“I’ve never been this happy in my entire life,” Davey said honestly, grabbing Jack’s hand.

 

“Really?” Jack asked.

 

“Really,” Davey replied. “This feels...right.”

 

Jack leaned in and kissed him softly. Davey felt himself melt.

 

“Um, hi guys,” Crutchie said awkwardly.

 

“Sorry, Crutchie,” Davey said, his cheeks turning pink.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Jack echoed, but he smiled.

 

“I knew what I was getting into,” Crutchie said. “But still, um, yeah.”

 

“We’ll try and keep everything to a minimum,” Davey promised. “After all, this is your home, too.”

 

“Speaking of home,” Jack said, smiling sneakily. “Welcome home, Davey!”

 

Davey was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 
> 
> Okay, lots of things to say.
> 
> First off, thank you to everyone who's read this all the way to the end. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Second: I recently got a tumblr. I don't use it a lot, but if you feel like saying hi or whatever, my username is Elizabeth_Watson1895
> 
> Third: I have a new story I'm working on and that I've started posting. It's called You've Got Mail, and it's based on the idea behind both You've Got Mail and She Loves Me. The story is: David Jacobs is the new editor at the News Herald, a small paper owned by Joseph Pulitzer. His cartoonist, Jack Kelly, is less than impressed with him. David is similarly unimpressed with Jack. The two fight constantly at work, while Jack's friends Crutchie (Assistant Editor) and Katherine Plumber (Head Reporter) watch. Meanwhile, Davey's sister convinces him to sign up for an anonymous pen pal service, and Crutchie convinces Jack to sign up for the same pen pal service. Jack and Davey both find themselves falling for their pen pal, neither of them having any idea their pen pal is the same person they fight with at work. It's told entirely through emails and letters. I'll be posting two or three sections a week. If it sounds interesting to you, please come read it! I'm super excited about it. Mistaken identities, snarky work emails, hopefully some good banter. 
> 
> Finally, just, thank you to all of you. I know I said it before, but I just have to say it again. Thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments, or even just read this. I treasure every single comment, and your kind words mean more than you can imagine. Even though I don't always respond, it doesn't mean I don't read them and love them. Special shoutout to JKL and Marsauraus for commenting every single chapter. You guys are the best. Seriously.
> 
> I'm so sad this story is done, but I'm glad to have shared it all with you! Goodbye, you've all been lovely. I hope to see you all again!
> 
> EW


End file.
